Survival Game
by rexlover180
Summary: "Welcome to Survival Game. The people in this room are the ones you can trust, but are also your competition. The goal is to survive the longest in a horror movie. If you accomplish this, you win. GOOD LUCK." Arthur has woken up in a strange house, surrounded by people he doesn't know. And he can't even remember himself. USUK/FrUK and other pairings.
1. Introductions

Chapter 1. Introductions.

Arthur slowly blinked awake. He knew he was on something soft, but other than that…there was nothing. He knew his name; Arthur Kirkland. When he tried to search for something else in his mind, nothing else came up.

He sat up and found himself in some room he had never seen before. He was on a bed with a beige comforter and, other than that, the room had a simple desk and bookshelf, with the door on the right closed.

"Ugh, where am I?" a voice from below the bed muttered and Arthur jumped. A man sat up in front of the bed and Arthur leaned away from him. He had sandy blonde hair with one bit that stuck up and bright blue eyes hidden behind glasses. They made eye contact for a short while before the man spoke up again. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who are you?" Arthur snapped back at him.

"Well…who are you?" the man asked again. "I asked you first."

"That doesn't mean I have to answer your bloody question," Arthur huffed.

"Fine, I'm Alfred," the man sighed.

"Arthur," Arthur nodded to him and looked back at the room. "Do you know where we are?"

"Dude, I don't think I know anything other than my name," Alfred muttered, holding onto his head.

"Me, too," Arthur muttered and slung his legs over the bed before he stood up. "This is odd…"

"Dude, are you British?" Alfred asked, standing up as well.

"My name is not 'Dude'," Arthur sighed. "My name is Arthur. And yes, I do believe I am British. I take it by your god-awful voice that you're American?"

"Hell yeah!" Alfred said proudly, puffing out his chest. "I…think…"

"I wonder what could be beyond this door," Arthur muttered to himself and leaned an ear against the door to see if he could hear anything. Surprisingly, he actually heard voices, but they were slightly far away, so he only heard muffled sounds. "There are others here."

"Should we go out there?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not sure," Arthur stated, trying harder to listen. "I don't even know if I can trust you yet. How could I trust voices?"

"So are we just going to be stuck in this room our whole lives?" Alfred asked.

"No," Arthur muttered, trying to think. Before he could get very far, though, the door suddenly opened against him and he tumbled backwards. Alfred caught him and Arthur stayed there for a while before he registered what happened and quickly shoved him away, brushing himself off. "Get the bloody hell off me."

"I found two more," a very French voice chimed happily from the other side of the now open door. Arthur looked to him and found a man with near shoulder-length blonde hair and shining light blue eyes. He had stubble lacing his chin and held a cocky grin. "And it seems I caught them in the middle of something. Honhonhonhon~!"

"Sod off," Arthur scoffed. "We were doing nothing of the sort!"

"Yeah, besides, he's way to stuffy to even try that," Alfred laughed behind him and Arthur gave him a glare.

"Oh, so you are free?" the Frenchman chuckled.

"And straight," Arthur rolled his eyes and decided it was best to get out of the room and make sure he wasn't cornered between these two imbeciles. On his way out, though, he felt a hand graze across his butt. Immediately, Arthur flushed, and slapped the French bastard as hard as he could. "You bloody frog!"

"Looks like we've got another lively one!" another voice cackled to the side and Arthur glanced over. At the end of a short hallway was a small staircase. At the foot of the staircase was what looked like a living room with several people sitting on a large couch in front of a table. There were a couple of armchairs with one or two people in them as well.

"Do you think this is the last of them?" another voice muttered quietly.

"Hm, it seems we've checked all the rooms," the Frenchman muttered, laughing slightly at Arthur still and rubbing at his sore cheek. "Je m'appelle Francis," he held out a hand for Arthur.

"I don't speak your bloody language," Arthur snapped at him before starting towards the large group of people. Sitting on the couch were six men, all of them very different. There was one man with his feet up on the table that had snow white hair and blood-red eyes with a massive cocky air radiating from him. Possibly worse than Alfred. Next to him was a smiling brunette with dark green eyes. Then there was a lad with sandy blonde hair with an odd curl protruding from the top of it and blue eyes with a purple tint. If Arthur didn't know better, he would have to say he and Alfred were twins, but this one was much more soft spoken. Next to him was a brunette with a red tint to his hair and a curl that went to the side and brown eyes. He seemed really happy, but the person next to him just seemed pissed off. He had darker brown hair, but with a slight red tint, as well, with a curl going to the other side and the same brown eyes. Beside those two was a stoic looking blonde with slicked back hair and cold blue eyes. On one armchair was a very creepy looing man with pure white hair and violet eyes. Leaning on him was a girl with long, light brown hair with a bow in it and dark blue eyes.

Arthur just noticed that they all seemed to be wearing the same thing: navy blue jeans and white T-shirts as well as plain white socks.

"Before you ask any questions, amigos," the brunette next to the albino said happily, "check the notes in your pockets."

"My…pocket?" Arthur muttered and tentatively checked his pocket and found a piece of paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it to find text.

_Welcome to Survival Game. The people in this room are the ones you can trust, but are also your competition. The goal is to survive the longest in a horror movie. If you accomplish this, you win. __**GOOD LUCK.**_

Arthur shivered slightly. He got a bad feeling about this. Just the word "survive" set him on edge.

"A…horror movie?" Alfred laughed slightly behind him.

"I'm surprised you could read it," Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down on the empty armchair. This was probably all just some prank. Some…really well thought out prank.

"Scared?" the white haired man with the girl tilted his head to the side.

"Of course not!" Alfred said proudly, making his way down the stairs and sitting on the arm of Arthur's armchair.

"I think we should all get acquainted," Francis chimed, making his way to sit next to the albino and brunette. "Since we will be playing this Survival Game together!"

"My name is Feliciano!" the lighter haired brunette with a curl to the side chimed happily. "But I think people called me Feli…"

"I am Antonio," the brunette next to the Frenchman and albino smiled. "You can call me Toni."

"I am the awesome Gilbert," the albino stretched. "You can all bow out now. I'm just so awesome, I know I'm gonna win this thing."

"Francis," Francis chimed, giving Arthur a wink that made him shiver.

"M-Matthew," the sandy-blonde haired kid muttered shyly.

"Lovino," the darker haired brunette with a curl grumbled. "If any of you bastards think of shortening it, I will kill you."

"But I thought Lovi was cute," Feliciano whined.

"Shut the fuck up," Lovino growled.

"My name is Ludwig," the stoic blonde sighed, rubbing at his head as if he had a headache.

"I am Natalia," the woman answered gruffly, and Arthur could see her clinging to the creepy, white haired man's arm.

"I am Ivan," the white haired man stated, looking at Natalia oddly.

"Alfred!" Alfred cheered happily.

"Arthur," Arthur sighed. "As nice as this is, does no one know where we are?"

"Not a clue," Gilbert sighed.

"I don't remember anything but my name…" Feliciano muttered.

"None of us even remembered what we looked like," Antonio shrugged.

"Speaking of which," Francis smirked, picking up a hand mirror from the table and tossing it to Arthur. "You two should get a good look at yourselves."

"Hold on tight, Artie," Gilbert cackled.

"Shut up," Arthur rolled his eyes. It did occur to him that he had no idea what he looked like. He looked into the mirror and found a man with ragged blonde hair and emerald eyes staring back. He looked rather grumpy, but the thing that drew the most attention were these massive eyebrows. "What the bloody hell…?"

"I was told not to say anything," Gilbert put his hands up in surrender.

"I find them rather sexy," Francis shrugged and Arthur handed the mirror over to Alfred.

"I didn't notice 'em," Alfred shrugged and admired himself. "But, damn, do I look good."

"Exactly what Gilbert said," Antonio laughed.

"You know the awesome me is the best specimen of man on Earth," Gilbert gloated.

"Ivan is better," Natalia muttered darkly.

"Go away," Ivan leaned away slightly from her, but she stayed clinging onto his arm.

"How the Hell is this anything like a horror movie?" Lovino scoffed. "Seems more like a fucking comedy."

"Ja, I agree," Ludwig nodded and started looking around the room. "Something is off about this whole thing."

"I've checked through the whole house," Matthew shrugged. "The doors outside are locked and the windows are, too."

"So, we aren't allowed outside," Alfred muttered. "Classic horror movie thing."

"The pantry is full of things that don't go bad easily," Francis stated. "Bread and chips and juice. Other than that, there is nothing else."

"No pasta?" Feliciano whimpered. "What terrible news!"

"Where did you all wake up?" Arthur asked.

"Gilbert, Antonio, and I woke up in the master bedroom," Francis stated.

"Lovino, Ludwig, and I woke up in the kitchen," Feliciano stated.

"Ivan and I were in the basement," Natalia stated.

"I was in the bathroom," Matthew muttered.

"And we were in that room," Arthur muttered.

"Okay, we need to make some rules!" Alfred stood up and moved to the center of the rules. "We need to live for as long as possible."

"The point of the game is to be the last one standing, da?" Ivan asked. "Then that means it should be everyone for themselves."

"No!" Natalia snapped, holding onto him tighter and Ivan winced.

"The best way to stay alive is to be in a group," Ludwig stated.

"Okay," Alfred cleared his throat. "First and most important rule; never go off on your own. It's classic horror movie for the guy that goes off on his own to get killed off first."

"We aren't even sure if this is a horror movie yet," Arthur sighed. Suddenly, a bright flash of light came from the window, quickly followed by the sound of booming thunder that shook the house and an onslaught of rain.

"Hello, thunderstorm," Alfred smirked. "Classic horror movie."

"Now all we need is a guy with a mask and a chainsaw," Gilbert leaned back. "I'm not worried, I'm awesome. I know I can handle whatever comes up."

"You do realize the note said 'survive,' right?" Arthur scoffed. "That means there is a chance you could die. We could all die."

"That just means you have to be good at the game," Antonio shrugged.

"Don't worry, Artie," Alfred came over and slung his arm over his shoulders. "I'll protect you, like the hero I am!"

There was a roar of noise coming from what Arthur assumed was the front door that was only a couple feet away and everyone turned their attention to the door.

"Why did you have to say chainsaw?" Francis sighed.

Almost on cue, a chainsaw blade thrust through the door, spattering wood everywhere and Alfred let out a scream.

**Okay, so there may be a fair amount of humor in this, too, but it is supposed to be horror and suspense. The chainsaw murderer is about to come in swinging, so we got our horror coming up soon. Anyway, our main character and primary source of narrative will be Arthur, since he would be so wonderful in a crisis like this. I know things are confusing right now, but that's just because it's meant to be. As long as they're confused, so are you. It's meant to be that way.**

**Also, there will be assorted pairings in this story. Prucan and GerIta are definite pairings that will happen, there will be one-sided Spamano (Because Lovino doesn't give poor toni a chance). Belarus is, as always, obsessed with Ivan, so that's a stalker pairing. And I'm going to do something interesting with the last pairing. Both Alfred and Francis are going to become "infatuated" with Arthur, and he is going to start falling for both of them. It is up to you guys to decide who he goes with. I normally write USUK, but for the sake of what my fans want, I could write FrUK. There is a poll on my profile, so please look at that and tell me which pairing you want. You get unlimited votes, just please don't go overboard.**

**My updates will be every couple days because I'm writing two other stories with this. You should check them out. They're "Bulletproof" and "Back in Time."**

**And I guess I should put this in:  
Warning: This is a survival game. The one who wins is the one who survives the longest. Key word: "survives." You have been warned.**

**Other than that, please review! I would love to know if I'm any good at horror/suspense… You know, once I get there. Look out for chapter 2: Chainsaw.**

**And I do not and never will own Hetalia. If I did, that would be amazing.**


	2. Chainsaw

Chapter 2. Chainsaw.

Arthur jumped upon seeing the blade and quickly got up out of the arm chair to get as far away from it as possible as it tore open the door. Several people did the same, except for Ivan and Natalia, who were already far enough away for comfort.

"Wh-wh-what should we do?" Feliciano whimpered, holding onto Ludwig, probably because he was the largest guy there. Finally, the door was kicked down and a very large man wearing a hockey mask stepped in.

"Run?" Antonio suggested.

"Hell no," Gilbert scoffed. "I'm awesome, I don't run away." Shortly after that, the man started towards them. Before Arthur could even try to move, someone grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him away. They were running and Arthur was able to quickly realize that it was Francis as they turned into the kitchen, which had two openings on either end of the room. Both led to opposite sides of the living room, he supposed.

"What are you doing?" Arthur hissed at him, but the chainsaw and yelling in the background put him very much on edge.

"Trying to live?" Francis offered and took two of the knives that were in a knife block. Arthur couldn't help but notice that a few of them were already missing. Francis shoved one of the knives into Arthur's hand.

"What do you expect do with a knife against someone with a bloody chainsaw?" Arthur demanded but they were quickly running again as the chainsaw grew closer.

"It is better than nothing, non?" Francis asked as they were back in the family room again.

"To do what?" Arthur snapped, slightly happy that the man with the chainsaw was busying himself with terrifying Alfred. "Stall him for a few seconds?"

"If it helps you live, then oui," Francis nodded.

Arthur glanced back at where the man with the chainsaw was, but he didn't see him. Arthur froze, trying to think and listen to the sound of the chainsaw…which was behind him. Arthur quickly turned to it and found the man much to close for comfort and ran into the living room once again. His feet stumbled over themselves, however, and his face met with the carpet, the knife falling out of his grip. Arthur quickly looked up, trying to find his slim hope at standing a chance.

"Oh, no! Look out!" Feliciano yelled out and Arthur quickly turned onto his back to see the man with the chainsaw standing over him. Arthur stumbled back as quickly as he could, his hand cutting on the knife he had left on the ground, but that was the least of his worries.

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted and there was a dull thud and the man with the chainsaw stumbled slightly, seeming to be slightly dazed. Arthur was still frozen in shock and unable to think to do anything. Luckily, Alfred was in front of him in a second and actually managed to get the weapon out of the hands of the man.

With the loss of something in his hands, the man shook his head and seemed intent on getting it back. He started towards them, but Alfred had the chainsaw pointed at him and shoved it into the man's chest. Blood spurted and coated Alfred as the man yelled out in pain. Eventually, the man fell and Alfred had let go of the chainsaw, letting it fall back onto the ground with him.

The room went quiet, save for the chainsaw continuing on and making even more blood soak into the carpet. Before long, Alfred started shaking and ran as quickly as he could up the stairs and into the room he and Arthur had woken up in, slamming the door behind him. As if that had broken a spell, everyone started moving again. Francis quickly came up to Arthur.

"Mon Dieu, are you alright?" Francis fussed, looking over Arthur carefully.

"I'm okay," Arthur muttered, still trying to recover from his near death experience. He had nearly accepted his fate. "Wh-what happened?"

"I took the pipe from the kitchen, da?" Ivan said happily, swinging what looked like a pipe from a faucet in his hand. Natalia was still practically on top of him.

"So you have a pipe now?" Gilbert started laughing, apparently oblivious to the atmosphere around him as Natalia pulled Ivan back onto the seat they had previously sat on.. "I think that's scarier than the freaking chainsaw."

"We should all just be thankful we are still alive," Ludwig sighed and carefully picked up the chainsaw to shut it off.

"For a while, I thought Arthur was going to die," Antonio chuckled, leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, the fucking idiot had to trip," Lovino scoffed.

"I couldn't exactly help it, you twat," Arthur glared at him.

"Why did Alfred run away?" Matthew asked quietly.

"He did just kill a man," Francis muttered. "I am sure he is freaking out at least a little. Here, let me help you up."

"Right," Arthur nodded and was slowly able to get back to his feet.

"Gilbert, help me get this man out of here," Ludwig stated.

"Why do I have to?" Gilbert groaned. "Get the fucking creep on the couch to do it."

"He is not moving anywhere," Natalia clung onto Ivan's arm tightly.

"Why are you clinging to me so much?" Ivan asked, trying to lean away as much as possible from her. Francis helped Arthur sit back down on the loveseat.

"You are going to marry me someday and that means you have to live," Natalia stated. "So that means you are not leaving my side."

"And that would be why the creep can't do it," Gilbert laughed, stretching slightly. "Ja, I'll help you. I'm just that awesome."

The two quickly picked up the man and carried him out of the house through the door that was still jagged from the chainsaw. It was still raining and the lightning was lighting up the background in spurts as everyone returned to the couches, save for Alfred, who was still in the room.

"So, apparently, we have a creepy forest surrounding us, too," Gilbert laughed as he came back in, wiping his hands off on each other.

"How are you so calm, amigo?" Antonio asked from his spot on the couch.

"This is just my awesome way to cope," Gilbert shrugged and slouched onto the couch next to him. He turned to his other side, where Matthew was sitting. "So, hey, you're kind of cute."

"Wh-what?" Matthew squeaked, a blush spreading deeply onto his face. Francis simply laughed, Lovino rolled his eyes, Feliciano looked in interestedly, Ivan seemed interested himself, and Antonio laughed as well. Ludwig stepped in shortly after, his hair turned ragged from the rain outside.

"Well, the way I think about it," Gilbert stretched his arms over his head, "only one of us is going to live through this. So…you're cute and I'm awesome, so, what do you say?"

"T-To what?" Matthew stuttered, obviously getting very flustered.

"I believe he is asking you out, mon ami," Francis chuckled and Arthur rolled his eyes. They all seemed like they were adults, so why were they acting like such children?

"U-uh, um…" Matthew looked away, his face turning a bright red as Gilbert nodded, waiting for an answer. Something told Arthur that, even if he was rejected, Gilbert wouldn't have exactly cared and just continued on playing this blasted game. "S-sure…yeah…okay."

"Awesome!" Gilbert chimed and placed a quick peck on Matthew's lips before pulling back.

"You two are so cute!" Feliciano squealed.

"So, now we have a couple," Antonio chuckled, propping his feet up on the table in front of the couch. "Which means both of you are going to die while you make out in the forest."

"Sounds like fun," Gilbert laughed as Matthew looked as if he was about to disappear into the couch. "Bring it."

"Why the hell are you distracting yourself with shit like that?" Lovino grumbled.

"I could make you happy and see the light, Lovi," Antonio offered with a laugh and Lovino growled at him.

"Not everyone has to get together," Arthur scoffed, rolling his eyes. "This isn't a bloody teen romance movie."

"No, it's a horror movie!" Feliciano chirped.

"Yes, yes it is," Ludwig sighed.

"Someone should check on Alfred," Arthur sighed and stood up slowly from the armchair.

"Are you sure you should get up so soon?" Francis asked.

"I'm fine, Francis," Arthur glared at him and started for the stairs. The poor lad was probably scared to death. The others seemed to be coping with the fear by continuing on with regular life, but they weren't the ones that actually killed someone. Alfred was probably a wreck.

Arthur slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. At first, he couldn't see Alfred, but he could hear his pathetic sniveling. After a short while of looking, Arthur finally found him in-between the wall and the bed, curled up into a little ball and hugging his knees. Arthur sighed, biting his lip. He knew he wouldn't be very good at comforting a person, but he still knelt down in front of him and Alfred only vaguely seemed to notice him.

"You should come down with the rest of us," Arthur said quietly, as if he was scared of breaking this delicate atmosphere.

"I can't," Alfred muttered, breathing heavily. "I-I just…"

"I was plenty scared as well," Arthur stated, not really sure if he should pat his back or try touching him in some sort of comforting way.

"That's not it," Alfred looked up at him, his bright blue eyes washed out by the red of his crying. "I just…killed someone…"

"You had to," Arthur stated. "He was about to kill me and possibly others."

"But I'm a hero!" Alfred hiccupped. "Heroes don't kill people! They save them!"

"Did you not hear me, you git?" Arthur sighed. "You saved me. You had to do it."

"But-"

"There are plenty of heroes that have killed people," Arthur stated. "They do it because they have to. They need to protect others, and killing someone is the only way they can do that." Arthur sighed, knowing what he should say to comfort the poor lad. "You were my hero, for doing that."

"You would really consider me a hero?" Alfred asked quietly.

"You're the one that saved my bloody life," Arthur sighed.

"Ivan helped a little, too," Alfred muttered, but looked up at him hopefully.

"He wasn't the one that stole the man's chainsaw and took him down," Arthur sighed. "Now, come on, if that proved anything, it's safer with bigger numbers."

"Alright," Alfred said slowly before getting up and Arthur followed him. He still had dried blood all over his face and it died his shirt a dark red.

"Maybe we should get you cleaned up first," Arthur sighed, looking him up and down.

"Uh, yeah, right," Alfred nodded slowly, but smiled at Arthur. "Thanks. I really needed that."

"Yes, well, I'm not very good at it, so don't expect it again," Arthur sighed before turning around to leave the room. Alfred followed him close behind.

* * *

**Gil's just so straight forward, I love it. "So, hey, you're cute." And he can actually get a relationship out of it 'cause he's just that awesome. So, the action in this one kinda sucked and it was really short, but the next one makes it better, believe me! That one I'm actually excited for!**

**Please review!**

**And look out for Chapter 3. Murder.**


	3. Murder

Chapter 3. Murder.

It seemed like nothing much had changed in the time Arthur was gone. Ivan had successfully gotten away from Natalia and was on the armchair, keeping a wary eye out for the girl. Gilbert had his arm wrapped around Matthew's shoulders and they seemed to be chatting calmly, as if their lives weren't still in danger. Arthur couldn't help but look at the shattered wood leading out to trees only just a couple meters away.

"He's alive!" Antonio chimed happily.

"Yeah," Alfred chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry I freaked out a bit there."

"Well, it was really, really scary," Feliciano nodded. "But you were really brave!"

"Thanks," Alfred nodded, smiling sheepishly. Arthur simply sighed and walked further into the room. "So, what do we do now?"

"Wait until the next person shows up to kill us?" Francis shrugged.

"What even is the bloody point of this game?" Arthur sighed, looking at that slip of paper again. "It says we win, but what do we win?"

"Maybe it is just your life, da?" Ivan offered.

"Whoever did this is fucking twisted," Lovino grumbled. "It could be anything."

"Maybe we could win a chance to bring someone back from the dead," Natalia tried, looking at Ivan.

"Or it could just be a sick joke and we all die," Arthur muttered. I was a possibility, after all. There was no way to trust this and if that chainsaw was any show, they could die very easily. Who knew what would walk through that door next…

"Or we get an awesome prize," Gilbert shrugged, easily working through the tense atmosphere. "If there's no way to tell, always think for the best."

"And what if you're proven wrong?" Matthew asked.

"Then I get over it," Gilbert smirked. "I'm way too awesome to be brought down by something like this anyway."

"You better watch out," Alfred smirked, though Arthur could tell that he was still a little reserved. "It's always the egotistical guy that gets killed."

"You can't scare me," Gilbert cackled.

"If anything, we should be preparing for the next attack," Ludwig stated.

"Si," Feliciano nodded. "I don't want someone like that coming in again."

"So, what do we do?" Antonio asked. "Barricade the front door?"

"They can come in from other places as well," Francis stated.

"Then we split up and try our best," Ivan chirped. Arthur could see Natalia quickly stand up and open her mouth, but Ivan acted quicker. "You go with me, da?" he gripped onto Francis, who was the closest, and pulled him up the stairs.

"Wait, I will go with you," Natalia pressed, following them.

"We will be in pairs," Ludwig sighed. "Those two will take up stairs und I will, too."

"I'll go with you," Feliciano offered, standing up quickly.

"Birdie and I will get the kitchen!" Gilbert announced and swiftly dragged Matthew with him into the kitchen.

"I call Lovi!" Antonio stated, standing up.

"Whatever, we'll get this room," Lovino sighed.

"Looks like there's an uneven number," Alfred shrugged as Arthur sighed. Looks like he'd be stuck with this idiot for a while longer.

"Then you three go downstairs," Ludwig stated as Feliciano followed him like a lost puppy up the stairs.

"But I wish to be with Ivan," Natalia growled.

"He's fine, he's got his pipe," Alfred laughed and started towards the kitchen. Arthur had yet to see a downstairs past the living room, but when he followed Alfred into the kitchen, he saw that there was another short staircase that led to another living area. It was dark though, seeming as if the lights were out. Natalia begrudgingly followed them and Arthur could see two doors in the room, on either the right or left of the room. Alfred went to the one on the right and tried opening it, so Arthur decided to go to the left.

"Looks like this is the garage," Alfred muttered to himself, going further into the dank room beyond. "But the door's closed and I don't think it's opening."

"This one doesn't open," Arthur stated, trying the door. He had tried moving the lock underneath the knob, but it wasn't budging.

"It probably goes to the backyard or something," Alfred said, closing the door to the garage. "So, what, do we just barricade these doors and call it good?"

"You two are far less interesting than Ivan," Natalia muttered darkly.

"Aw, how sweet," Alfred smirked and turned to the décor in the living space near them. There was a couch and a desk with a chair as well as a low standing table. "Let's put the couch on one and the table and desk on the other."

"You make that sound easy," Arthur sighed. The couch seemed to weigh a ton and he table seemed to be made out of thick wood that didn't look like it was easy to move. It didn't help that Arthur was lanky and probably couldn't lift much on his own.

"Come on," Alfred laughed, patting the couch. "It can't be too heavy."

"Says the one who actually looks like they have a strong build," Arthur grumbled but when to the other side of the couch anyway to see if he had any chance of lifting it.

"On three," Alfred smiled and knelt down to hook his hands underneath it and Arthur moved to do the same. "One…Two…th-"

There was a sudden loud bang that came from the door that Arthur had just been at. The two froze and only seemed to be broken out of their trance when something slammed hard against the door and Arthur could hear the wood begin to splinter around it.

"Shit," Alfred cursed under his breath and they both immediately went to the door and tried to push it back. Another bang proved that they wouldn't be enough to stop whatever was coming in.

"You could help," Arthur snapped at Natalia, who seemed completely uninterested.

"You two should die," Natalia stated. "That way Ivan will have a better chance of winning."

"Great," Alfred huffed as the next slam was almost too much for them to bear. Arthur could see that he was shaking pretty badly and he had sweat forming on his head, even in their vague darkness. Even Gilbert and Matthew had stopped what they were doing to watch them. "Where the hell's that chainsaw when I need it?"

"For some reason, I don't think that'll work twice," Arthur sighed and finally the slam was too much for them and they were flung forward with the door, the heavy object landing on top of them. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur could see Natalia calmly retreat up the stairs before turning to probably go up the next set of stairs.

Alfred was quickly out from under the door, but Arthur was too slow and something slammed on top of the door and began to crush him. He yelled out in pain, trying to find some way to squeeze out, but the pressure was too tight. Alfred let out a yell and the pressure suddenly stopped. Arthur quickly wormed his way out from under the door in time to see Alfred trying to pin some man to the ground. It was hard to see him in the darkness.

The man's hands quickly shot out and gripped onto Alfred's neck, causing the boy to stop. The man seemed so strong that he was holding Alfred up solely by Alfred's neck and Alfred moved both his hands to try to get his hands off him. Arthur looked around for something he could use to throw against the man, but there was nothing nearby. He felt so useless, just standing there in shock.

Luckily, something flew through the air and whacked the man in the head with a satisfyingly loud noise. He let go and Alfred sucked in multiple breaths, scrambling away from the man as quickly as he could.

"Back off!" Gilbert yelled from the kitchen. Arthur could see in the dark that the object was a pan, one of many that were in the kitchen. The man quickly got up and bounded towards Gilbert, who stood protectively in front of Matthew as they backed up. Seeing that Alfred was alright, Arthur swiftly followed the man in hopes he could possibly do something.

Gilbert and Matthew were practically out of the kitchen by now, they were backing up so much, and Gilbert had taken a knife from the dwindling amount in the knife block and he was holding it in front of himself.

"Don't think I won't stab you with this," Gilbert threatened the man as he came ever closer. Gilbert faltered for only a second before he pulled his hand back, moving to stab the man. But the man was quicker and gripped onto Gilbert's hand.

Gilbert tried to get his hand out of his grip, but the man seemed completely stronger. Arthur looked for something he could possibly throw at the man to get him away from the two and found a pan on a nearby counter, so he quickly picked it up and threw it as hard as he could at the man. But he didn't budge.

Gilbert yelled out in pain as the grip on his hand grew tighter.

"Matthew, run," Gilbert muttered through the pain and his grip on the knife relaxed. The man easily picked the knife up and, without a second thought, stabbed it directly into Gilbert's chest. The albino's eyes widened and his body went limp, only seeming to be held up by the grip on his arm and the knife in his chest. Blood quickly started flowing, beginning to stain the white shirt. Matthew let out a scream and Arthur stumbled back a few steps. Of all the ways for Gilbert to die, he hadn't expected it to be like this.

The knife was roughly yanked out of his chest and his body limply fell to the ground, his arm still being held up. The knife dripped with blood, completely soaked all over the blade and making small pools on the ground.

The man appeared satisfied and dropped the knife onto the ground without a care in the world. He turned around and started towards the front door, dragging Gilbert along with him. Arthur was pulled back into the lower living room and Alfred held him as Gilbert was dragged past them. Arthur felt about ready to throw up, the amount of blood that was spurting onto the ground. Gilbert's entire shirt was soaked in red and his face held in permanent shock.

As the man walked in front of the stairs going up, Feliciano's scream broke through the silent atmosphere and Arthur winced.

"G-Gilbert!" Matthew yelled out, as if broken by some trance, and ran to follow them as they started out the door. Arthur and Alfred came up the stairs and watched as Ludwig gripped onto Matthew's arm, ensuring he couldn't follow the man as he dragged the dead body with him into the forest. "No…"

"Is that how this sick game works," Arthur growled. "They kill someone and just drag him away?"

"I really didn't think Gilbert would be the first," Antonio sighed.

"Why does everyone have to die?!" Feliciano yelled out, gripping onto his head as he started crying. This was different than the man with the chainsaw. This was actually one of them and he was just dragged away without remorse.

"Gilbert," Matthew dropped onto his knees as Ludwig let him go.

"That just leaves nine more that have to die, da?" Ivan hummed. "I wonder what the next one will be like."

* * *

**God, that hurt a lot worse to write than I thought it would. Prussia fangirls please don't kill me! He will be mourned well, I promise! The action felt a lot better this time, I think. The last chapter took me forever to write, so maybe that's why it wasn't as good as this one. I was really into this one, on the bright side. Now we have our first death and you can't say I didn't warn you.**

**Anyway, please review. Just don't kill me over Gil. He's in a better place now.**

**Look out for Chapter 4. Bitten.**


	4. Bitten

Chapter 4. Bitten.

The atmosphere was thick as the group sat back in the living room. Arthur was on the loveseat again, running a hand through his hair with Alfred next to him. Francis and Antonio were trying to comfort Matthew and Feliciano, who were still crying. Lovino and Ludwig sat on opposite sides of the couch. Ivan was standing near the front door as a lookout and Natalia was nearby, as if to make sure nothing bad would happen to him.

"We can't just sit here and wait for the next ones to come," Alfred sighed, standing up to start pacing.

"What else can we do?" Arthur asked with a flat voice. "We obviously aren't in control of this."

"We're in control of if we die or not," Alfred stated. "I'm not going to just let this game take control of me."

"And the only person as headstrong as you is dead, da?" Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"Just sitting and feeling sorry won't accomplish anything," Ludwig stated.

"And what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Lovino snapped. "Board up the doors and windows again?"

"Arguing will get us nowhere," Francis sighed.

"I say we try to find a way out through the forest," Alfred stated, looking towards the door.

"You shouldn't go out there without weapons," Natalia stated gruffly.

"So you're being helpful now?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Ivan could get hurt by your stupidity," Natalia scoffed. "I'm not helping you."

"We can check in the garage," Alfred offered.

"And we have the knives in the kitchen," Ludwig stated.

"And the chainsaw," Antonio shrugged and Alfred winced slightly.

"I don't want to have to kill anyone," Feliciano muttered quietly.

"Would you prefer to be killed and dragged away?" Arthur asked.

"I'll go with you," Matthew stood up.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Francis asked him.

"I'm fine," Matthew faintly nodded.

"I'd rather have something to fight with," Lovino sighed, deciding to stand up as well.

"Feli," Antonio locked eyes with the small male. "Even if you're scared, you're going to have to keep going."

"B-But…" Feliciano bit his lip.

"It won't do you any good just sitting around," Alfred stated. "And you can actually help the rest of us. No one's gonna go down without a fight."

"Come on," Antonio smiled, standing up. "We'll all do this together."

"I have my pipe, so I will stay here," Ivan hummed.

"Where the hell did you even put that thing?" Alfred asked.

"I have it hidden," Ivan said happily.

"I will not leave Ivan's side," Natalia glared at them. "And I have my knives."

"You're the one that took the other knives?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Natalia nodded.

"We should move quickly before the next one comes in," Ludwig sighed and started for the stairs going down.

"Wait!" Feliciano was quickly on his feet and gripped onto Ludwig's arm. Ludwig flinched slightly, obviously surprised at the others actions.

"Just don't get in my way," Ludwig sighed, relaxing slightly and Feliciano nodded feverishly.

"How the hell can he trust that potato bastard?" Lovino scoffed.

"Potato bastard?" Matthew asked.

"Well, obviously he's German, which means you can't trust him," Lovino crossed his arms over his chest.

"To the garage!" Alfred cheered happily and grabbed onto Arthur's arm and dragging him after Ludwig, who was already mostly down the stairs. The others followed them close behind and soon they all filed into the cold, dark garage.

"This would be a perfect place to attack us," Francis muttered as Alfred finally released Arthur and started searching through the room for weapons.

"Don't jinx anything," Arthur sighed.

"We cannot avoid the deaths," Francis sighed. "It looks like whoever is in charge of this knows what they're doing and quite possibly knows what we're doing as well.

"Have you ever noticed how dangerous garden supplies are?" Alfred asked, pulling out a pair of garden shears. "I mean, aren't scythes farming shit, too?"

"How many things for gardening are there?" Matthew asked, coming up to him.

"Let me see," Alfred continued to rummage through. "There's a weed-whacker. That could cause some damage. Those shears. A hatchet. Ooh, a sledge hammer."

"Why would the person who did all this give us all these weapons?" Antonio asked curiously, coming over as well.

"To make the game more interesting?" Arthur offered. "As long as we can fight back, it makes it more fun."

"Oui, someone crazy enough to do this would consider something like that," Francis nodded.

"Alright, I think Ludwig should get the sledge hammer," Alfred said, pulling up the heavy hammer.

"What makes you think that?" Feliciano tilted his head to the side.

"I think if just kinda fits him," Alfred shrugged and held the weapon out for the German to take, which he did. "And then…Artie should get the hatchet."

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Arthur?" Arthur sighed, allowing himself to relax slightly in this atmosphere.

"Dude, it's just a nickname, calm down," Alfred laughed and held out the hatchet for Arthur to take. Arthur let out a sigh and begrudgingly took it by the handle, allowing it to hang at his side. "The shears should go to Lovino…"

"Fine," Lovino held out his hand and quickly took hold of the object handed to him.

"I'm not sure how reliable the weed whacker is," Alfred muttered.

"I'll take it for now," Matthew swiftly picked it up, holding it with two hands.

"And that leaves two more," Alfred continued on his search. "Shovel!" He pulled out the new object. "Who wants it?"

"I'll have it," Antonio chimed, taking the object.

"That leaves Francis with…" Alfred searched around for a little while longer. "A rake."

"Merveilleux," Francis sighed and held out his hand for Alfred to place the object in his hand.

"What will you be using, genius?" Arthur asked.

"The chainsaw," Alfred shrugged. "After all, I think I earned it."

"And what about Feli?" Antonio asked.

"I don't want a weapon," Feliciano shook his head rapidly.

"Then just stick close to someone who does," Arthur sighed. Feliciano nodded, holding onto Ludwig's arm even more.

"I think you guys moved the chainsaw outside, right?" Alfred asked and started moving towards the door back inside when the garage door started clattering.

"I do not like the sound of that," Francis muttered.

"Is that moaning?" Matthew asked. Arthur tried listening in more carefully and over the clatter, he could definitely hear some kind of moaning or groaning.

"Let's get back to Ivan and Natalia," Ludwig stated and everyone filed out of the garage without question.

"You might want to see this," Ivan stated as they started coming up the stairs.

"No fucking way," Alfred muttered as he got a good look out the door, but Arthur's view was blocked.

"Zombies?" Feliciano squeaked.

"What?" Arthur shoved his way through between Alfred and Francis to look through the door. Just outside the house, coming from the forest, were several undead, dragging themselves around aimlessly. "Bloody hell…"

"What do we do?" Matthew asked.

"Well, it's either fight or die," Alfred shrugged.

"Can I choose neither?" Feliciano asked.

"Feli, you can stay in here," Antonio said happily. "We'll try to keep them away, but if they get in the house, come outside to us, okay?"

"Si," Feliciano nodded and released Ludwig.

"Let us go, then, da?" Ivan asked happily, swinging his pipe over his shoulder.

Arthur tentatively nodded and followed with the group as they left the house. Arthur couldn't exactly wrap his head around using the hatchet in his hands to attack anything, even if it was already dead. Alfred immediately set to work trying to find the chainsaw as others, like Ivan, Natalia, and Ludwig, immediately started out to the zombies. Within a few seconds, several were on the ground and Arthur winced.

"Don't worry," Alfred put a hand on his shoulder, his other hand holding onto the chainsaw. He was obviously a little scared as well. "We'll protect each other, right?"

"I don't know a hatchet is going to be much better than a chainsaw," Arthur sighed.

"You can have the rake any time," Francis chuckled behind him.

"Oh, please," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Are you bastards going to move, or what?" Lovino snapped, pushing Arthur forward and onto the grass. "You're the least annoying one around, so I'm going with you."

"Aw, Lovi, that hurts," Antonio laughed as Arthur was pushed towards he forest, though he could tell they were going to a place hardly crowded by zombies at all.

"These fucking shears won't do anything," Lovino let out a groan, dropping the shears onto the ground.

"They're better than nothing, you idiot," Arthur snapped at him.

"Relax," Lovino sighed.

"How do you expect me to relax," Arthur demanded. "Look around you!"

"You think I don't fucking know the situation we're in?" Lovino scoffed and Arthur noticed a few zombies paying attention to them and slumping towards them.

"How do you expect to fight with no weapon?" Arthur asked.

"I can't fight, alright, bastard!" Lovino yelled at him. "I'm a fucking wimp just like Feliciano, are you happy?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Arthur demanded. "Why did you walk all the way out here?"

"Pride? I don't fucking know!" Lovino snapped and Arthur started backing away in hopes of getting away from the slowly walking undead.

"And you chose me of all people to fight with you?" Arthur snapped.

"Hey, two people have tried to kill you in the past hour and you've lived," Lovino huffed. "I think you have luck, alright?"

"You're hopeless," Arthur sighed and put his hatchet up at the ready. The shears were too far away now to get without possibly getting hurt by the undead, so Lovino was completely unarmed. One came too close and Arthur sliced the hatchet at it. All that happened was the arm dropped to the ground and the thing continued forward. "You know, I can't fight much either."

"You're fi-" Lovino cut himself off with a scream and Arthur allowed himself a glance back at him. A zombie had gripped onto Lovino's arm and actually taken a bite out of it. When Arthur turned his attention back to the zombies around him, they were even closer and he wildly slashed out with the hatchet, finding it occasionally hitting those around him. He was shaking terribly and fighting against throwing up. They all wreaked of death and the blood around him was making him dizzy.

Lovino screamed again, but it quickly turned into a kind of gurgling noise. Quite a few of the zombies turned to Lovino and Arthur had time to look back. Lovino's face was frozen in fear, his neck with a chunk ripped out and blood dripping down.

"No!" Arthur yelled out and had to whack at a zombie trying to get to him. When he tried again to look at Lovino, he was completely surrounded by zombies, no longer screaming or making a noise, most likely because he was unable.

More zombies grew attracted by the smell, apparently, and more of a crowd came towards them. Arthur could see the others trying to distract them and get over to him, but the crowd was far too thick. Arthur swung the hatchet around wildly, catching on multiple monsters around him. The group around Lovino slowly started moving into the forest again and Arthur could see socked feet limply being dragged off.

Arthur let out a panic scream, knowing he would be next and continued to wildly attack the others. He slammed the hatchet down heavily on one zombie, cracking the skull and making the thing drop to the ground. Arthur had a few issues pulling the hatchet back up and was scratched quite a lot before he got it out and continued to swing.

"Arthur, hold on!" Alfred yelled out and Arthur could hear the motor of the chainsaw. But something told Arthur he wouldn't last long enough for him to see them rescue him.

**Romano fans, don't kill me! All the deaths for these characters have been planned out since before I started writing, but don't worry, he's in a better place now. I do feel pretty bad, though, that death would have to suck quite a lot. How could Arthur possibly get out of this one? Tune in next chapter to find out!**

**Please review!**

**And look out for Chapter 5. Afterlife.**


	5. Afterlife

Chapter 4.5. Afterlife.

Gilbert's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air, gripping onto his chest. Last he remembered, he was being stabbed…so why was he awake? Was he in heaven or something?

"Calm down," a distracted sounding voice said calmly as Gilbert tried recovering from dying.

"Am I dead?" Gilbert panted, trying to get his breath back. He quickly sat up and looked around where he was. Monitors lined the wall in front of him, showing the house that he was just in a few moments ago with the people in it talking calmly. To his left was a man sitting in a chair and furiously typing on some keyboard. There were multiple other people bustling around, all of them seeming really busy.

"Just wait a few seconds," the man at the keyboard muttered and Gilbert noticed a distinct Japanese accent. "Your memory will be back soon."

"What are you-" Gilbert stopped. Almost all at once, Gilbert's memories made their way into his head and he froze. He remembered Ludwig was actually his brother…he remembered his old life back in Germany…he remembered signing up for this. "Holy shit," Gilbert started laughing, holding onto his stomach. "That was way more intense than I thought it would be."

"Hai, most people do not think it will be as bad as it is," the man at the keyboard nodded.

"I've always been curious how you make it look like you kill someone," Gilbert tried to calm himself down, but he just kept laughing. "I was pretty sure that was real."

"None of the things that can be used as weapons on the show are actually weapons," the man explained without looking away once from what he was doing. "Any part that could cause harm that is touched will vanish and emits a chemical that creates blood and make you think you are in pain. It will seep through your skin and if enough gets into your system, it will slow down your systems enough to make it look like you are dead."

"You didn't tell me he'd come in!" a woman's voice squealed on Gilbert's other side and he looked over to find a woman running towards him. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes and was wearing the largest smile Gilbert had ever seen. "Oh, my god, you and Mattie were so cute!"

"Okay?" Gilbert blinked.

"And you even sacrificed yourself for him!" the woman swooned. "That's so sweet!"

"Elizaveta-chan, do your job," the man sighed.

"You're no fun sometimes, Kiku," Elizaveta stuck her tongue out at him. "I know you took pictures, too."

"I would say that's creepy, but I was just filmed," Gilbert laughed, shaking his head.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to check you over for bruises and trauma," Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "So, you're going to have to take off that bloody shirt."

"Ja, sure," Gilbert sighed, taking off the white shirt that was coated in red dye.

"You may have signed a waiver, but that doesn't mean we can't be sued," Elizaveta calmly chatted and Gilbert turned his attention to the monitors. He had no idea that they cameras were anywhere in that room, but they seemed like they were in such obvious spots. Then again, there was no way you could find one if you weren't looking for it. Apparently, the others were in the garage trying to find weapons.

"I can't believe I was the first one to lose," Gilbert sighed.

"Do you feel traumatized?" Elizaveta asked, leaning close to his face.

"Are you kidding me?" Gilbert laughed. "That was awesome! I just wish I could have won that 5 million."

"You were even a fan favorite," Elizaveta smiled, pulling back. "Hey, will someone get him a new shirt?!"

"At least West is still in it," Gilbert stretched and noticed for the first time that he was on a gurney and hopped off. "He might get pretty far."

"I think Arthur's got the best shot," Elizaveta noted. "He's survived two close calls."

"Let us see how he does with this one," Kiku hummed and pressed a button, stopping his typing. Gilbert looked back to the monitors and found what looked like zombies walking through the forest and towards the house.

"No fucking way," Gilbert laughed. "You guys have never had zombies before!"

"We have to keep it interesting," Kiku said, sounding rather proud of himself. He finally turned around, revealing calm brown eyes.

"So you've been the main mastermind behind Survival Game?" Gilbert asked.

"Hai," Kiku nodded. "Yao helped me with Season 1, but after that I did not need much help."

"And I thought last season was intense," Gilbert laughed. "I think the house is way better than the mall, though."

"There are less places to run away," Elizaveta hummed. "And we've tried to implement as many weapons as possible. Though the pipe surprised us."

"Well, Ivan's a creep," Gilbert smirked. He looked around at the rest of the room and found that there was a fairly large couch at the other end facing the monitors. "So I'm guessing that's my front row seat to the rest of the show."

"Hai, people cannot know who died while we are filming," Kiku stated.

"Kiku's amazing at editing the footage," Elizaveta gushed. "He's done it by himself for the past two seasons."

"You better make my death look freaking awesome," Gilbert pointed at him before making his way to the couch and slumping on it. It was insanely comfortable, way better than the couch in the house. Soon after, some kid ran in and handed him a shirt before running off again, probably to work on the show. "I had no idea this thing was so high maintenance," he said as he slipped on the shirt.

"You have no idea what we have to go through," Elizaveta let out a sigh and Gilbert turned his attention back to the monitors when he saw Arthur get pulled out towards the forest by Lovino.

"That doesn't look good," Gilbert muttered.

"We have worked very hard on these zombies," Kiku stated proudly. "Their technology is similar to the weapons, but the robotics are the same as the killers."

"They're robots?" Gilbert asked.

"We cannot risk putting another person in there with you," Kiku shook his head. "The androids fit in perfectly. They have practically the same systems a human has as well as a pulse, just in case people check for that if they are ever killed."

"Plus, this season, some of them will actually talk," Elizaveta squealed excitedly and Gilbert saw Lovino's arm get bit into harshly by the zombies. It look so real…

"This season really is intense," Gilbert laughed as Arthur freaked out and tried wildly beating around with the pathetic hatchet he had in his hand.

"So Lovino's next," Elizaveta pouted. "I was hoping Antonio could soften him up a little and get a kiss…"

"Why are you so obsessed with relationships?" Gilbert asked and winced as Lovino's neck got torn into. The others that were still close to the hand started freaking out and tried running towards the two, but there was a massive horde beginning to surround them.

"They're just so adorable!" Elizaveta sighed dreamily. "And a tsundere like Lovino would be adorable if his soft side were to show itself."

"Tsu-whata?" Gilbert asked. Lovino was soon overtaken by the zombies and started being dragged into the forest and Gilbert couldn't help but wonder how thick they made that forest.

"You wouldn't understand," Elizaveta sighed.

"You sure Artie's gonna last a while?" Gilbert asked. Arthur was practically surrounded and all he could bring himself to do was blindly hack around with his weapon. Alfred and Francis looked desperate to get to him.

"Guess we'll just have to find out," Elizaveta muttered.

"Move out of the way!" a new person shouted and ran into the room with another gurney that held a passed out Lovino, with multiple parts of his body looking bloody and like they actually had chunks out of them.

"Holy shit!" Gilbert immediately sprang up to get a closer look.

"Thank you, Yao," Kiku nodded to the man that had pushed the gurney in. Gilbert gave him a quick glance and saw that he had brown hair pulled into a surprisingly long ponytail and dark brown eyes.

"Dude, can I touch those wounds?" Gilbert asked.

"They will feel real," Kiku stated. "It's a part of the chemical, it will make the skin change texture for a small amount of time depending on the area of it."

"I am going to wait for Arthur to die," Yao stated and hurried off, taking the empty gurney with him.

"This is awesome!" Gilbert yelled out happily, touching one of the bites on Lovino's arm. It actually felt gooey and slimy like a real wound would have.

"Yes, now stand back so you don't freak him out when he wakes up," Elizaveta said, pushing Gilbert back slightly.

"How long will it be like that?" Gilbert asked, sitting on the couch once again.

"Not long," Kiku shrugged. "The chemical will not go away in the house, but this room has an antidote for it so it disappears quickly."

"I'll never be able to watch this show the same way again," Gilbert shook his head, watching as the bite wounds slowly shrunk.

* * *

**Am I mean, or what? I feel pretty mean…Anyway, explanation time. So, I got the idea for this story from one of my friends. The idea is basically that it's fairly far in the future, when reality TV has to be bumped up quite a lot to keep people interested. So, someone (Kiku) came up with the idea for a show where people die, but it's revealed they're all just fine at the end of the show. The prize for living the longest is 5 million dollars, so it's well worth it. And people do know what they are going into before they sign up and sign all the waivers. After that, they get some temporary memory loss and go through the game until they die. And now you all know why I was saying they were in better places now!**

**I hope none of you kill me too bad for my epic fake-out, but I think it's well worth it to see how people react to this. And I couldn't help myself. I usually try to be different if I go down a usual path, like classic horror house. I had to make a good twist and I think this one is pretty good, if I do say so myself. If you noticed, I never actually said that there was character death. Oh, and by the way, this is Season 3 of the show Survival Game, so this has been bumped up quite a lot from Season 1, but I reference the old shows in these half chapters. And I will be explaining how more things work if you have any more questions in these as well. These will also probably be shorter than the actual chapters because there's no plot and they're just having fun watching the show.**

**Anyway, please review! I'm pretty sure no one saw this coming, and if you did, I'm very surprised.**

**Look out for the real Chapter 5. Captive.**

**Also, I've started a series of one-shots (short prose) on DeviantArt under the same pen-name it would be great for you all to look at it and tell me what you think. It's original work and it's called The Spider Witch. Please do tell me what you think of that!**


	6. Captive

Chapter 5. Captive.

Alfred could only watch helplessly as Arthur was backed up to a tree. He'd tried time and time again to get the stupid chainsaw started, but it wouldn't and he was in a panic. He heard a scream and looked up to see Arthur hacking away at the zombies surrounding him and Lovino was actually the one in pain.

"Dammit! Work!" Alfred yelled at the stupid chainsaw as the others around him were actually being useful. He couldn't help but feel completely useless without his own weapon. A zombie gripped onto his arm and he swiftly elbowed him in the gut and raised the chainsaw, smacking it down on the thing's head. Lovino screamed again and Alfred noticed the rest of the zombies start to walk towards them. "No…" Alfred mumbled.

He yanked once again on the rope that was supposed to start the stupid chainsaw and it finally roared to life.

"Yes!" Alfred cheered, but his hopes were short-lived when he looked back at the horde surrounding Arthur. "Arthur, hold on!" Alfred yelled out and charged for the group as quickly as he could. He didn't waste any time beginning to cut through the massive group. He couldn't help but wince at the body parts and gore, but he eventually managed to make it to the center, where he could see Arthur.

The group of zombies slowly dwindled until the last one dropped.

"Are you alright?" Francis asked before Alfred had a chance to. Arthur's hands fell to his side and he was breathing heavily. He didn't even look like he heard the question.

"Arthur?" Alfred carefully walked towards him, over a newly dead-again zombie, but Arthur's eyes slowly closed and his knees gave out, making him fall. Alfred easily caught him, dropping the chainsaw and letting it crash onto the ground.

"We need to get him back inside," Ludwig stated and Alfred numbly nodded. Now that things had died down slightly, Alfred finally noticed he was getting drenched by the rain. It was rinsing off some of the blood on Arthur's face.

Everyone was quiet as they all quickly made their way inside.

"What happened to Lovi?" Feliciano asked quietly as they filed through the broken door. "He…he just disappeared."

"Feli," Antonio sighed, carefully coming up to him as Alfred decided to bring Arthur upstairs. "We think the zombies carried him off."

Alfred winced as Feliciano started breaking down again. It would take quite a while to get him to recover from two deaths in a row. It would probably take a while for a lot of them.

"I have to ask," Francis said behind him as Alfred turned into the room that he supposed was the master bedroom. The bed was bigger than the one in the room he woke up in and there looked to be a small balcony to the side and a very large closet near the door into the room. "Why do you care so much about him?"

"What do you mean?" Alfred mumbled, carefully setting Arthur down on the bed, making sure his head rested evenly on the pillow.

"You were intent on getting to Arthur," Francis stated, standing at the foot of the bed in the fairly dark room. "And yet you ignored Lovino, who was clearly in more danger."

"I dunno," Alfred shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think you might have feelings for him," Francis smirked as a spark of lightening lit up the room.

"So what if I do?" Alfred sighed, glancing at Arthur. He actually looked peaceful. How ironic… "We'll all die except for one, anyway."

"What happened to not going down without a fight?" Francis chuckled. "If anyone proves that, it's Arthur."

"And what if these things keep coming?" Alfred pointed towards the balcony, which faced the forest. "They're only getting worse and each one has killed a person."

"The first one did not," Francis offered. "That was because of you. Otherwise, Arthur would have been the first to die."

"And no matter what, people are dying," Alfred pressed. "Either we die or we kill, that's how this works, right? I can't go my whole life killing people! I don't even remember anything before all this!" Alfred gripped onto his head, trying to get a hold of himself, but it was hard. He wouldn't be able to pull himself together after too long.

"None of us do," Francis sighed, leaning against a dresser that was in front of the bed. "Some of us are just better at composing ourselves."

"You haven't actually killed anyone," Alfred stated. "And I was so close to Gilbert's murder."

"As was Arthur," Francis stated. "He has stayed fairly composed, aside from fainting, but I can understand that. And I recall he was the person that gave you a pep talk shortly after he nearly died."

"I'm not Arthur," Alfred muttered, looking back down at Arthur. He was lucky. Alfred figured he would never be able to sleep in this place.

"Non," Francis chuckled. "You're Alfred. Who has helped rally us when we were devastated and we may need that again. You've done a lot, too. It is just a matter of if you are willing to try."

"Last time I took control, someone died," Alfred sighed. "I'm not much of a hero, am I?"

"What does a hero have to do with this?" Francis asked.

"Arthur called me his…his hero," Alfred rubbed the back of his neck.

"You have come to his rescue quite a few times," Francis shrugged and started slowly walking towards the hallway. "You would be very lucky to have him, if he decides he likes you back. He is smart, collected, rather handsome, and apparently kind as well."

"If I didn't know any better," Alfred stepped towards him slightly, "I'd say that you liked him, too."

Francis gave a simple hum before turning down the hallway.

"Hang on a second!" Alfred quickly ran after him and grabbed onto his arm. "Do you actually like him, too?"

"It is possible," Francis smirked, his face more clear in the vague light from the living room.

"Don't tell me we're going to be in a freaking love triangle," Alfred shook his head. "That plus horror movie is not a happy ending at all."

"I have not decided if it is love yet," Francis stated. "I am sure you have not, either. I'm sure after some more adrenaline, we can figure it out." With that, Francis simply started towards the stairs, to where the rest were. Alfred could hear Feliciano crying.

"Stay put," Alfred glanced back at Arthur and followed Francis down. He was sure there was no way something could make it up there unless they went through the stairs first, so Alfred would be there to guard it. He stopped on the bottom stair and leaned against the wall, looking at the rest.

Feliciano and Antonio were next to each other on the couch, Antonio trying to comfort the poor boy but he was obviously stressed out. Matthew sat by himself on the other end of the couch, just staring at the floor. Ludwig was standing fairly close to Feliciano, but still far enough away so that Feliciano wouldn't cling to him like he was doing to Antonio. Ivan had resumed his post at the door and Natalia was staring contently at him.

"So, what do we do now?" Francis asked, slumping onto an armchair.

"Is Arthur okay?" Matthew asked.

"He's just passed out," Alfred nodded. "Probably out of fear, considering what happened out there."

"Do you think that was the last of the zombies?" Ivan asked.

"In this kind of a game, we may never know," Ludwig sighed.

"Well, I think," Feliciano sniffled, "we should eat something."

"Eat?" Alfred asked. To be honest, Alfred hadn't thought about eating anything, but now that he had, his stomach started rumbling.

"Food usually makes people happier, right?" Feliciano weakly smiled.

"Yes, but we can't let our guard down," Ludwig stated.

"Let's go see what there is," Antonio chirped and swiftly stood up, Feliciano nodding and following him into the kitchen.

"We shouldn't be worrying about food," Natalia grumbled.

"We need food to survive," Alfred pointed out.

"I see no problem with trying to eat something," Francis shrugged. "What else do we have to do other than charge into the fray?"

"We could try boarding up the place again, da?" Ivan offered.

"Closing the doors off would be a good idea," Matthew nodded, looking up slightly. "As long as those things don't get to us, no one else will die."

"But this game doesn't end until most of us die," Ivan stated. "Would you rather you die by our hands?"

"No one is going to kill anyone," Ludwig stated. "We will not be going crazy."

"For now," Ivan gave a childish smile.

"We found fruit snacks!" Feliciano chimed happily, coming into the room with his hands full of small packages of fruit snacks. He frowned slightly at the still tense atmosphere in the room.

"I'll take some," Matthew smiled and held out his hand. Feliciano nodded and gave him a package.

"How can we be sure this food is safe?" Natalia eyed the packages carefully.

"I decided to test them," Antonio chimed, walking in while popping one of the gummies into his mouth.

"That was brave, mon ami," Francis chuckled, taking one of the packages from Feliciano.

"I think I'd rather die from poison than a person," Antonio shrugged and happily sat back down on his spot from before. Feliciano came up to Alfred, holding out a package and Alfred happily took one.

"I'll save one for Arthur, too," Feliciano said happily. Alfred couldn't help but smile. At least he found a way to calm himself down a little. Feliciano tentatively went up to Ivan and Natalia.

Natalia glared at him, but Ivan happily picked up two, tossing one at Natalia, who caught it and looked at it like it was a gift from the heavens.

"So, are we gonna give boarding up the doors another chance?" Alfred asked, opening up the package and reveling in the smell of something sweet before putting one in his mouth. It only reminded him of how hungry he was. Maybe he could go searching for more food later.

"We should," Francis nodded.

"Someone is coming," Ivan stated and everyone in the room froze. Feliciano was in the middle of giving a package to Ludwig but stopped and chose to cower behind him instead. "He has a gun."

"Shit," Alfred muttered and glanced back up to where Arthur was. Would it be a good idea to try to protect him against a person with a gun?

"Wh-what do we do?" Feliciano muttered.

"He's already seen us," Ludwig stated. "Our only hope would be to try to take him out before he does the same to us."

"But he has a gun," Matthew muttered. "What can we do against a man with a gun?"

Before anyone could respond, a shot was fired and the thunder that followed filled the whole house. Alfred was frozen in place for a second before he immediately started searching to see if anyone got hit. Ivan was kneeling on the floor, looking to have done that probably to dodge a bullet. Natalia stared with wide eyes for a second before she charged out of the house with an enraged scream.

Alfred immediately ran to the door, standing above Ivan and saw Natalia had someone pinned to the ground, her knees on top of his and a knife on his wrist, which had a shotgun lying on the ground next to it.

"Nice bodyguard," Alfred muttered before running outside.

"How _dare_ you try to shoot Ivan!" Natalia screeched and Alfred could see that the man had a knife to his throat, too. But that didn't mean the man wasn't struggling. He looked like he was about to lift up his free arm to punch Natalia, but Alfred quickly stomped his foot down on top of his wrist, keeping it still.

"Wait," Ludwig called out to them and Alfred saw everyone else file out of the house. "Don't kill him."

"I should," Natalia said coldly, but the man didn't seem to be affected at all.

"He could be useful," Ludwig stated and Alfred glanced back at him.

"He would know about whoever is in charge of this," Francis mused.

"He doesn't seem like the kind to easily give up," Alfred muttered. The man was still writhing around, apparently hoping for some way to be able to kill them.

"Then we restrain him," Matthew offered.

"And now we have his gun," Ivan happily picked up the shotgun and pointed it at the man's head, but he still didn't stop struggling.

"It looks like he wants to die," Antonio said.

"Then we don't let him," Ludwig stated. "You three, keep him still while we find something to restrain him with."

"Aye, aye, sir," Alfred nodded and watched as Natalia continued to stare coldly at the man. Sometimes it was good to have a crazy stalker on your side.

* * *

**And now the real story resumes! To be honest, if I was in Arthur's position, I would have fainted a long time ago. I also needed an excuse to get a bit of Alfred's perspective, so Arthur had to sleep for a little bit. But for once he wasn't directly in harm's way, which is a plus for him.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was busy (read: playing Runescape and going on Pinterest). My next update will probably take longer, as I am starting school Tuesday, so I would expect updates on every Saturday starting now.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**And look out for Chapter 6. Shotgun.**


	7. Shotgun

Chapter 6. Shotgun.

Arthur's eyes snapped open at the sound of a gunshot and he sat upright. He was breathing heavily, trying to remember how he got into this room. Last he remembered, Lovino was being dragged away by the undead. He'd never seen this room before, yet he could hear familiar voices.

Arthur swiftly stood up from the bed and walked out of the room to find the small hallway that led to the stairs. Part of the way down, he noticed a few people gathered around the front door just outside and he couldn't see what they were all looking at.

"What is going on?" Arthur asked and the others around the door immediately looked back at him.

"Ah, mon cher!" Francis immediately ran over to give him a hug and Arthur stiffened. "You are awake."

"Get the bloody hell off me," Arthur snapped, punching the Frenchman in the chest in hopes to get him away faster.

"And obviously back to your normal self," Francis winked.

"I think I saw a hose in the garage," Matthew muttered, running past them and down the stairs to the lower living room.

"Now, answer my question," Arthur sighed. "What is going on?"

"Another one came," Francis hummed. "He made the mistake of trying to go after Ivan."

"I'm guessing Natalia tried to kill him?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Oui," Francis nodded and Matthew ran by again with a hose coiled around his arm.

"Are we keeping him alive?" Arthur asked, starting to get slightly on edge.

"Ludwig's idea," Francis shrugged.

"The men going after us are insane!" Arthur snapped. "I'd be surprised if we were to get anything out of him!"

"I guess we will find out," Francis patted his shoulder and Arthur had to wonder what was making him suddenly so friendly. "You had us all worried when you passed out."

"I hardly remember what happened," Arthur sighed, not bothering to go outside and watch them try to tie the man up with a hose.

"You managed to fight off nearly the entire horde on your own," Francis smiled. "I have to wonder how you have managed to fight off three close calls."

"A better question is why they're all going after him," Antonio chimed, glancing back at them through the door before turning back to the ones tying up the man.

"It seems that following idiots is becoming a bad idea," Arthur sighed and saw Alfred, Ivan, and Ludwig struggling to bring a man inside while Natalia kept a knife at his throat. From all of his fighting, there was already blood streaking down the knife, though Arthur found it odd how he wasn't making a noise.

"Should I take that offensively?" Alfred grunted, but he managed a smile as they led the man to an armchair. Ludwig moved to ensure his legs stayed put and Alfred and Ivan were on either arm while Natalia was pressing on his chestm with the knife staying firmly in place on his neck.

"I was right," Matthew muttered, looking carefully at the man from far away. "That's the same man that killed Gilbert."

"Really?" Alfred muttered.

"So…what do we do now?" Feliciano asked, though his personality seemed to take a severe drop from his happy personality at the beginning.

"He does not seem to want to talk," Natalia glared at the man. His eyes seemed almost hollow as he fought against them.

"Well, he can't be a robot, he's bleeding," Alfred shrugged.

"We could just kill him," Matthew offered and everyone in the room gave him an odd look.

"He can be more useful than revenge," Ludwig stated.

"Obviously not," Arthur shook his head. "Something is off about him, he's not even making a noise."

"Let's see if he feels pain," Ivan hummed and nodded to Natalia who swiftly plunged her knife into the man's thigh. He didn't even flinch, though blood was spurting out of the wound.

"Either he is very insane," Francis mused, "or something is wrong here."

"Perhaps it's the person who wanted to do all of this to us," Arthur sighed. "He's sending in some kind of lackey to ensure his own safety while we're the ones in danger."

"What kind of lackey is this?" Alfred asked as the man nearly succeeded in releasing his arm. Natalia pulled the knife out of his thigh and glared at him, putting the bloody knife back at his neck. "I'm pretty sure this isn't human."

"Advanced technology?" Arthur shrugged. "I have no clue what year it is."

"If nothing is going to happen, we shouldn't have him around," Feliciano whimpered. "He'll only makes things worse."

"He is not being as useful as I thought," Ludwig grunted as the man tried to give him a powerful kick.

"Then we should just kill him, da?" Ivan asked.

"I'm for it," Matthew stated.

"It's better than having one more person after us," Antonio shrugged.

"It's not like he's going to give up any time soon," Arthur sighed.

"Natalia," Alfred motioned to the knife with his head. "Would be so kind as to-" The man finally shoved Alfred away and knocked him to the ground and swiftly shoved Natalia away so that she nearly flew across the room. Ludwig was on his feet, but the man easily kicked him away and Ivan was shaken off like a ragdoll to the other side of the room. Matthew, who was holding a shotgun, probably from the man, pointed the machine right at his chest, but that didn't seem to stop him.

"Move!" Alfred was quickly on his feet and grabbed onto Arthur's arm, yanking him up the stairs.

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped as they ran into the room they woke up in and he slammed the door behind them. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Everything has gone after you," Alfred stared seriously into his eyes, but the hand holding onto Arthur's arm told him that Alfred was terrified. "For once I'd like to not have to save you."

"You can't just expect me to stay still!" Arthur yelled at him.

"Please?" Alfred put on a shaking, pleading face.

"No," Arthur said resolutely and a gunshot made them both jump. Feliciano screamed. "I have to see what is going on."

"Just stay put," Alfred quickly departed out the door, slamming it closed in Arthur's face.

"You have got to be kidding," Arthur groaned and yanked the door open and stormed after Alfred, only to see him paused halfway down the stairs.

"I told you to stay put," Alfred glanced back at him as Arthur noticed Matthew actually trying to wrestle the gun away from the man, who was obviously superior in strength.

"I didn't listen," Arthur sighed. "What are you doing, we have to help him!"

"I can't let you get shot!" Alfred argued.

"Why the bloody hell do you care so much?" Arthur demanded.

"Because I-" another gunshot cut them off and they both looked over to find Matthew crumpling to the ground, the gun firmly in the hands of the man. Feliciano screamed once again and Ludwig simply flinched and covered the brunette's mouth with his hand. The man simply grinned, uncaring of his own wounds as he gripped onto Matthew's head and began dragging him to the door.

Natalia tried to throw a knife at the man's back, but it simply plunged into his back and he couldn't have cared less. The blood dripped to the ground as he continued to drag Matthew away and out of the house.

"We need to barricade the doors," Ludwig sighed after a long silence came over the remainder of the people still alive.

"Right," Arthur nodded and swiftly brushed past Alfred. The quicker they could move past all of this, the better.

Ludwig moved to the armchair the man had just been in and Francis, Antonio, and Arthur helped him pick it up without a word and they maneuvered it to the door before dropping it on the ground in front of it.

"Do you think that will hold?" Antonio asked.

"For long enough for us to prepare," Ludwig stated. "Alfred and Ivan, help me with the door downstairs.

"Uh, yeah," Alfred scratched his head before following the German down the stairs with Ivan following them. And Natalia following Ivan.

"Here," Feliciano came up to Arthur, holding out a small package. He held a shaky smile and Arthur tentatively took the thing.

"Thank you," Arthur nodded and sat down on the stairs, opening the package. He found multi-colored fruit snacks and discovered that he did actually feel rather hungry.

"We were eating them when you were passed out," Feliciano shrugged, his smile brightening slightly and the men downstairs grunted with picking up some heavy object. "I thought I should save you some."

"Thank you," Arthur repeated and began eating, though this small snack only made his hunger worse.

"So, what now?" Antonio asked as the other four returned up the stairs.

"There's not much to do while we all wait to die," Alfred muttered, staring at the ground.

"I thought I told you to stop talking like that," Francis smirked at him before happily plopping down next to Arthur, who sent him a glare.

"Find your own place to sit, frog," Arthur snapped, though there wasn't much effort put into it.

"Porquoi?" Francis asked innocently.

"How the bloody hell are you so calm right now?" Arthur asked.

"Ivan and Natalia are perfectly fine," Francis motioned to the two now sitting on the only armchair available. The remaining four simply sat on the main couch.

"The point of this game is to win, da?" Ivan asked. "Death is a good sign that you are winning."

"Until you're the one to die," Arthur muttered.

"I will not let that happen," Natalia gripped onto Ivan's arm and he seemed almost conflicted to shove her off.

"We need sleep," Ludwig stated, changing the subject of the conversation.

"Easier said than done," Antonio laughed lightly.

"We are getting exhausted from all of these encounters," Ludwig sighed. "If we want to stand a chance, we need to rest."

"There's no way in hell I'm sleeping," Alfred shook his head.

"I've had enough sleep," Arthur muttered, wondering why Francis was trying to get so close to him so suddenly.

"We will need a guard if we are to go to sleep," Ivan shrugged. "That can be you."

"No," Alfred shook his head. "That's the same as being alone in this house."

"Last time I checked, you aren't in charge of everything I do," Arthur glared at him and Alfred bit his lip, slouching more into the couch.

"I think we should at least try to give sleeping a chance," Francis shrugged. "We have the open doors boarded up and Arthur would be able to wake us up if anything were to come close to us."

"I'll do it if I'm sleeping next to Ludwig," Feliciano said resolutely.

"What?" Ludwig swiftly turned to face him.

"I feel safer with you," Feliciano stated, his eyes pleading as he stared into Ludwig's.

"Fine," Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I will be with Ivan," Natalia continued to cling and Ivan flinched slightly away from her.

"Good luck sleeping with that," Alfred smirked slightly, though there was something obviously weighing him down. Arthur figured it was either the fear or because Arthur had snapped at him.

"At least I will have someone to sleep with," Ivan said coldly and Alfred winced. That answered what was weighing him down.

"You all rest up," Arthur sighed, standing up. "I highly doubt I'll be able to sleep at all, so I'll keep watch until the rest of you wake up."

"Antoine," Francis stood up as well, "since there is limited space, would you mind sharing a bed with me?"

"We woke up in the same bed," Antonio laughed, standing up. "I don't care."

"Ivan and I will take the master bedroom," Natalia announced, standing up, which resulted in Ivan standing up at risk of losing his arm.

"Fine," Ivan sighed and Natalia contently dragged him up the stairs.

"I'll take the armchair," Alfred shrugged, moving to the armchair and slinging his legs over one of the arms with his head leaning against the other.

"That means we have the couch," Feliciano chirped. Francis gave Arthur a wave as he headed up the stairs and into the other bedroom with Antonio.

"Night, Arthur," Alfred muttered as Arthur simply sat down on the coffee table and settled in for what he assumed could be an hour or two.

* * *

**Ugh, I had to re-write the ending of this chapter. It took me forever to get to writing this and my other fanfics since I last updated and I started writing, but I was so tired, it was horrible, so I had to redo. School is killer, but I'm hoping for the best and being able to continue my updates.**

**Anywho, please review! It's totally awesome and I take every bit of critique to heart!**

**And look out for Chapter 6.5. Hello.**


	8. Hello

Chapter 6.5. Hello.

Gilbert was leaning back in the couch, happily watching the show, when Lovino woke up. He sat upright quickly, yelling out in pain and his hands immediately going to where his wounds were, but they were long gone by now.

"Did I really look that stupid when I woke up?" Gilbert laughed and Lovino immediately whipped around to glare at him.

"What the fuck are you going in Heaven?" Lovino snapped.

"Elizaveta," Kiku called over to Elizaveta, busying himself with typing furiously to keep up with the players still "alive."

"What the hell would you be doing in Heaven?" Gilbert smirked back and turned back to the monitors. "You'll get it eventually."

"What…" Lovino trailed off, his face going blank for a short second, before it turned back to anger. "Fucking Feliciano…"

"What?" Gilbert laughed as Elizaveta happily skipped next to them.

"You're so lazy, Kiku," Elizaveta laughed. "Hi! My name is Elizaveta! I'm here to make sure you're not traumatized!"

"I'm not," Lovino scoffed, getting up and brushing himself off.

"I need another shirt!" Elizaveta yelled out and disappeared into the crowd for a short while.

"So, Feli dragged you into this?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Si, he's my stupid brother," Lovino angrily stomped over to the couch and slumped down onto it.

"Why didn't I see that?" Gilbert muttered before turning back to him. "Betcha didn't know mein awesome self had a brother, too."

"I don't give a shit," Lovino grumbled.

"You're in a really bad mood," Gilbert laughed and grew quickly distracted by what was happening on the TV. There was a "man" with a shotgun coming up to the house. "Well, I'll tell ya what you missed, 'cause I'm awesome. After you were dragged away, they basically killed all the zombies and Artie passed out like a pussy and they managed to get back in the house. And my guess is that there's a nice love triangle forming between Alfred, Francis, and Arthur."

"I said I don't give a shit," Lovino snapped as Elizaveta came back with a new shirt.

"So, I have to ask," Elizaveta chirped. "What do you think of Antonio?"

"He's an asshole like all the others," Lovino said simply, shedding his torn and red soaked shirt and replacing it with this new one.

"You're no fun," Elizaveta pouted.

"What are they doing?" Kiku muttered and everyone's attention went to him. Gilbert glanced at the screen and saw the man with the shotgun was pinned down by Natalia.

"I knew she was insane," Gilbert stated.

"What is it?" Elizaveta asked, coming up to him.

"They're taking it captive," Kiku stated and started typing even more.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lovino asked.

"This one can't talk," Kiku said. "And if they prod too much, they have a chance of finding something out."

"Hey, isn't that the one that killed me?" Gilbert asked.

"Hai," Kiku nodded.

"Alright, just checking," Gilbert leaned back slightly, amused that the person in charge was having troubles as well. It was true that, in the past seasons, no one got close enough to a robot to figure out what it was. They only got that close when they died. But kidnapping one? That was insane. Arthur seemed to have woken up as well. "This is getting interesting."

"I can't believe I let him drag me into this," Lovino muttered darkly, hardly paying any attention to it. "Should have known it wouldn't have been fucking fun…"

"I was able to trick West," Gilbert shrugged and Lovino gave him a weird look. "Luddie. Anyway, I'm sure he'll get over it just as quickly as you."

"Feli might have a hard time, though," Elizaveta hummed, at some other monitors. "He's freaking out."

"You can check our vitals?" Gilbert laughed.

"Yes," Elizaveta nodded. "And Feli is not doing well at all. We might have to take him out."

"You can take someone out of the game?" Gilbert asked.

"It's easy," Elizaveta said with a wave of her hand. "Usually, it's just random, but we can have a person singled out. We've promised that no harm will come to you. Getting mentally unstable due to fear and shock is definitely not good at all."

"I should have told the fucking idiot he couldn't handle it," Lovino sighed, shaking his head.

"He is a little soft," Gilbert shrugged.

"At least my brother isn't a fucking potato bastard," Lovino glared at him.

"If you mean he's German, I'm kinda German too," Gilbert stated. "Well, technically Prussian, which is way more awesome, but there's that stupid disappearing thing I don't care that much about."

"He's also trying to put moves on my brother," Lovino stated. "Once he gets here, I'm going to beat him up."

"He's like a freaking body builder!" Gilbert laughed. "And you're a twig! What do you think will happen?!"

"He's out," Kiku sighed, leaning back slightly.

"Oh, good!" Elizaveta clapped. "Someone's going to die this time, right?"

"I hope so," Kiku muttered. "There has been a bit too much time in-between deaths and we will need to speed it up soon."

"Depending on how this goes, Feli may have to be next," Elizaveta muttered.

"Ha! Go, Birdie!" Gilbert cheered, standing up from his seat, when he saw Matthew trying to fight the man for his life. "Avenge me!"

"You are way too into this stupid thing," Lovino scoffed.

"I'm sure he noticed it was the same guy," Gilbert shrugged and his eyes widened when the man released himself and pointed the gun at Matthew before shooting. "Aw, shit…"

"I could have told you that was going to happen," Lovino stated. "He's not Arthur, for fuck's sake."

"Ja, he'll probably win," Gilbert slouched into the couch again as Matthew was dragged away. "At least I have Birdie for the rest of this game now!"

"Oh, great, I have to watch your love again," Lovino rolled his eyes. "I still don't know how you managed that so fucking quickly."

"I'm awesome like that," Gilbert shrugged as Yao wheeled in Matthew, who looked almost lifeless. Gilbert was quickly on his feet next to him.

"I'm a bit disappointed Arthur didn't die," Yao huffed.

"He has an unfair advantage with two people falling in love with him," Lovino muttered.

"But love triangles are so adorable!" Elizaveta gushed. "I wonder when Arthur will have to choose! Oh, it will be such an emotional moment!"

"Hey, Birdie's fine, right?" Gilbert turned slightly to look back at Elizaveta. "No mental trauma to worry about?"

"As far as I can tell, he'll be fine," Elizaveta shrugged. "Maybe a few nightmares in the future, but who doesn't after being in this show?"

"Guarantee West won't," Gilbert smirked before turning back to Matthew. He looked so peaceful…

"Hm, they are going to sleep," Kiku muttered.

"Sounds like as good a time as any to test it out," Elizaveta winked.

"Hai," Kiku smiled slightly before returning to typing.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"It's a perfect way to get Feliciano-san out," Kiku shrugged. "And it is something we have not had before because of how complicated it is."

"Can't wait," Gilbert smirked and Matthew already began to stir.

* * *

**Yay, half chapter! I honestly think these chapters are keeping me sane while I'm writing horror, mainly because I would give myself nightmares if I thought this was all real. Anyway, Lovino's awake and perfectly fine, but there have been a few hang ups with the actual show itself. Will there be more? Guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out! The only way you'll know something is wrong is if you read these half-chapters!**

******So, sorry I didn't update yesterday like I promised I would, but school is kicking my ass and I was camping. That being said, because of school, my updates will now be between one to two weeks. I promise that it won't take longer than two weeks, and if it does, I will tell you guys.**

**Anywho, please review!**

**And look out for Chapter 7. Kidnap.**


	9. Kidnap

Chapter 7. Kidnap.

Arthur was surprisingly bored. Nothing was happening, save for the storm outside and the house was calm, with everyone sound asleep. Alfred was snoring loudly, but the only other two in the room seemed unfazed. Arthur was actually rather surprised how easily Feliciano fell asleep and that Ludwig actually allowed him to cuddle his arm. After about an hour of everyone being asleep, Arthur checked around the house and found Natalia happily cuddling Ivan, who appeared to be having a nightmare, and Francis and Antonio sleeping on opposite sides of their own bed.

It was almost tranquil as Arthur strolled through the kitchen, just to see if he could find any more food for them all to share. There wasn't much, in all actuality and he tried the faucet, happy to discover that it worked, so he was able to get himself a drink. The lights began to flicker as he turned off the faucet.

He choose not to think much of it, figuring it was just a part of the horror movie mood that was being set up, and returned to the living room to find Alfred nearly rolling off the side of the armchair. Arthur simply smirked and didn't bother to right him and the lights began to flicker in the living room as well. When he looked back up the stairs, he saw even those lights flickering on and off.

"Ghost stories, I'm guessing," Arthur muttered to himself, rubbing at his bare arms at the cold that seemed to have just appeared. This entirely new mood put Arthur on edge, though he had yet to find a need to wake anyone up. He heard some kind of noise from the spare room upstairs and decided to go investigate. It almost sounded like a humming as he got closer.

At first, when he entered the room, the lights still flickering, all he saw was the two men sound asleep. But then he heard a laugh that sounded eerily familiar and he froze. Suddenly, directly in front of him, a pale face with fiery red eyes was staring right at him and the laughter nearly deafened him. The apparition swiftly went through him and the laughter faded away as Arthur fought not to scream.

He was breathing deeply, his eyes gone wide, before he even realized he had come back to reality. The laughter was downstairs.

"Francis," Arthur hissed and winced as the light shut off, plunging them into darkness. "Francis," Arthur rushed to the side of the closest person, who happened to be Francis, and shook him awake.

"Honhonhon, so you came to me in the night?" Francis smirked, still drowsy from just waking up. Arthur had no idea how he hadn't woken up from the laughter.

"Would you stop being a bloody perverted frog for two seconds?" Arthur snapped.

"What is wrong?" Francis sat upright.

"I believe I just saw Gilbert's ghost," Arthur stated.

"You are not kidding," Francis muttered and Arthur numbly shook his head. "Are you sure it was Gilbert?"

"Pale and red eyes?" Arthur was still panting. "Obnoxious laugh that could make your ears bleed?"

"We need to think this through," Francis placed both of his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "There is no way it could be his ghost."

"Then why was it here, frog?" Arthur snapped. "I know what I saw and I know what I heard!"

"What are you two doing?" Antonio groaned, rolling over.

"Mon petit Arthur thinks he has seen Gilbert's ghost," Francis sighed, dropping his hands.

"Don't call me that," Arthur snapped. "And I know I'm not crazy. I saw it."

"Where is it now?" Antonio asked drowsily.

Suddenly, Alfred's scream broke through the air and the three men in the room froze.

"Holy fucking shit, it's a ghost!" Alfred screamed and the pounding of footsteps could be heard.

"Still think I didn't see it?" Arthur asked and the three immediately tore out of the room. Ivan and Natalia were out of the master bedroom just as quickly and the group quickly made their way down the stairs.

Once Arthur had made it into the living room, Alfred immediately cowered behind him, his hands obviously shaking.

"What are you doing?" Arthur glared back at him.

"Ghost," Alfred muttered, his skin very pale. "Gotta hide."

"So Fredka is scared of ghosts, da?" Ivan chuckled, patting Alfred's head as he went by and Alfred flinched very obviously.

"Shut up," Alfred whined quietly.

"Get off me," Arthur elbowed him away, still irritated at him for trying to make him cower in that room while everyone else risked their lives.

"But…" Alfred muttered, holding out his hand pathetically while pouting.

"I don't even know what's going on," Feliciano mumbled, still appearing very drowsy while he and Ludwig seemed to be just standing up from the couch.

"I was just woken up by his screaming," Ludwig sighed.

"There's a ghost," Arthur stated, looking around. The lights were flickering less quickly, but it was still happening. The ghost was nowhere to be seen, though, which was a very alarming sign.

"What?" Feliciano whimpered, shrinking slightly.

"It is fine," Ludwig sighed, patting Feliciano's shoulder. "A ghost cannot hurt you."

"But it's scary as fucking hell," Alfred pointed out, his voice shaking.

"From what I recall," Francis hummed and Arthur jumped at how close he was, since he hadn't noticed, "there are plenty of horror movies where ghosts are able to move objects."

"And there would be nothing around to stop it, si?" Antonio asked.

"Not even a ghost will hurt Ivan," Natalia growled and Ivan somehow successfully got his arm away and managed to get to the other side of the room.

"Whatever it is, it was pale and had red eyes," Arthur sighed. "Which leads me to think it is probably Gilbert."

"Why would he be haunting us?" Alfred asked.

"That is not what we should be focusing on right now," Francis stated. "Right now, we need to think of a way to fight off this ghost."

One of the light bulbs in the nearby lamp suddenly popped, shading half of the room in darkness and nearly everyone jumped.

"This is different from a serial killer, Francis," Arthur stated. "I don't think you can fight one off."

"Wh-what about with w-wards or something?" Feliciano nearly vibrated, he was shaking so much.

"We don't have any, da?" Ivan pointed out. "All we have are physical weapons."

Another light bulb popped and now the entire room was dark. Feliciano whimpered and Arthur could see his vague shape clinging tightly to Ludwig's shape.

"Okay," Alfred took a deep breath. "We just need to think clearly here. What if-" A loud laugh shut him up and Arthur clearly recognized it as Gilbert's as there was a large banging noise and the armchair not in the door started rocketing towards him. Someone gripped onto his arm and pulled him back, safely out of the way as it crashed into the wall.

Arthur didn't even notice he had his back pressed against the person that saved him until he started laughing himself and the blood rushed to Arthur's cheeks. He swiftly pulled away from him and straightened himself.

"I didn't need you to save me, you bloody frog," Arthur muttered.

"Shit…" Alfred mumbled and Arthur could see him pacing. His eyes adjusted fairly quickly to the new darkness and was able to see that hardly anyone had moved.

Before anyone could move again, there was a scream in pain and Arthur froze. That was Lovino's voice. His eyes widened as he remembered the events of just a couple hours ago that he witnessed with his own eyes. He'd hoped he could just put it aside for now to help him live, but the memory was back with full force. He nearly threw up, remembering it all, and he could feel himself shaking.

"Are you alright?" Francis asked and Arthur realized that the screaming stopped. Though the damage had already been done and he had the image in his head.

"I'm fine," Arthur muttered, straightening himself out. He took a deep breath, trying to shove the image back to where it belonged in the back of his mind. Everyone else was muttering to a close by person and Natalia had managed to make it back to Ivan's side.

"And if I do not believe you?" Francis asked.

"Then you'll have to deal with it," Arthur said gruffly.

"We need to move to a place with less objects we can be harmed with," Ludwig said over everyone else and the room became quiet. "The downstairs living room may be our best option."

Heads nodded and they mumbled in vague agreement and Arthur turned swiftly to go to the stairs, but he stopped when a cold shiver ran down his spine.

Feliciano screamed and when Arthur looked back, all he could see was his grip on Ludwig failing as he suddenly dropped to the ground. He quickly realized, that he hadn't fainted, though, when Feliciano continued to scream and was dragged right out of the door.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig yelled out and swiftly ran out of the door. Arthur followed, along with all of the others, and could barely see Feliciano as he disappeared into the forest. Ludwig was still running.

"You do not want to do that," Ivan was quicker than the rest and had a hand on Ludwig's shoulder, stopping him.

"He could be in danger," Ludwig stated.

"Or dead," Ivan said. "Either way, he is gone."

"It's not worth going into the forest to look for him," Arthur stated.

"So we just abandon him?!" Ludwig snapped and Arthur was almost surprised at how emotional he was being.

"We don't know what's in those forests, amigo," Antonio said. "You could die, too. Or maybe worse."

"Don't be foolish," Natalia stated, quickly at Ivan's side.

"We should just go back into the house," Alfred mumbled.

"The ghost is still in there," Ludwig stated. "We would be better off in that forest."

"The loss of Feli will be treated just like the loss of everyone else," Francis assured. "Right now, we cannot afford to be distracted. We all need to focus on winning this game."

"We're all gonna die," Alfred muttered.

"Don't be such a pessimist," Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If you've lasted this long, it means you know what you're doing, and you can hopefully last a while."

"Do not worry, Ivan, I will protect you as long as I am alive," Natalia assured and Arthur turned around to go back inside.

Francis was quickly at his side, oddly enough, and Arthur could see him glance back at Alfred, who appeared to be pouting.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked him, stepping back into the house.

"I am choosing to be close to the person who seems to be the best at this game," Francis chimed, happily wrapping an arm around Arthur, who swiftly pushed him away.

"So far, the people that got close to me have either nearly died or been eaten," Arthur scoffed and walked quicker so that he was the first in the house.

It seemed to have calmed down enough and the odd feeling he had before was gone. Maybe it just wanted one person and it was satisfied… He had never been much to believe in ghosts, but this definitely had him rethinking what he thought he knew when he woke up.

"You should talk about your reaction to that scream," Francis chimed behind him and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You should mind your own business," Arthur glared at him and decided he might as well check the kitchen to see if there were any spare light bulbs while the rest went to the lower living room.

"The death of Lovino is obviously affecting you more than you let on," Francis said, following him happily. "It will only hold you back."

"I am perfectly fine, thank you," Arthur sighed and was about to stoop down to check the cabinets below the sink, but Francis quickly wrapped his arms around Arthur in a hug from behind and he froze.

"When you finally chose to talk about it, I will be here," Francis stated and pulled back.

Arthur just stared at him, very confused at why he cared so much. Lovino did hang in his mind very prominently, but he wasn't about to talk about it to anyone. And he had figured that no one would care, considering there were more important things to deal with.

He didn't even notice that he had let a tear slip until Francis wiped it away carefully with his thumb.

**Hehehe, finally a FrUK moment for you guys voting for that! Hope y'all enjoyed it, it's pretty much my first time seriously writing FrUK, so it was interesting.**

**And, if you are all curious, I'm gonna give you all a scale of how freaked out all of these guys are. It's on a scale of one to ten, so here we go. Feliciano is at 10. Ludwig is at about a 6. Francis is at 6 or 5. Alfred is at 7 or 8. Ivan is at 6, he's just really good at hiding it and because of Natalia. Natalia is at about 4. Arthur is at 6 or 7. Antonio is at a 3, if you hadn't been able to tell. This is all mostly from their characters, but all of you who have seen A Beautiful World and the episode with all the horror movies, you would know that Spain's horror movies are intense. And Toni is used to that, so he's pretty calm right now, since this is all soft core compared to Spanish horror.**

**Anyway, I'm really random right now and I felt like putting that in, so you all know where our lovelies stand. The ones that just died are unaffected because they've got all their memories back.**

**Please review!**

**And look out for Chapter 7.5. Surprise.**


	10. Protect

Chapter 8. Protect.

**(A/N: So, last chapter, I said this chapter would be a half chapter, but I decided against it! This way, the story flows better. More explained down below after story, for now, enjoy!)**

Arthur had a headache. He had managed to find one light bulb and succeeded in nearly blinding himself in replacing one of the bulbs that had popped. Francis also had yet to cease stalking him through the house, which was getting on his last nerve. Plus, that cut on his hand was beginning to sting, but he decided against saying anything about it, considering it wasn't anything major as of yet.

"What are you two doing up here?" Alfred came up behind him and Arthur let out a groan. His headache was only going to get worse, wasn't it?

"I found a spare light bulb," Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I figured we should try to stay in the light as much as possible under the current circumstances."

"And I have been helping," Francis chimed happily.

"In what world did you help, frog?" Arthur snapped at him.

"I made sure you were not alone!" Francis smiled. How he could smile and be calm in situations like this, Arthur would never know. At least Alfred was understandably freaked out. Though possibly a little more than he should be.

"Yeah, well, we're trying to decide on what to do next," Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. "So far, we've just got what we've already done."

"There is nothing else to do," Arthur crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ludwig still wants to investigate the forest," Alfred shrugged. "Even Ivan and Natalia are telling him not to."

"I don't know what we will do without Feli around," Francis leaned against a nearby wall. "He seemed to be nearly always cheery."

"Save for when the lad was terrified," Arthur sighed. "At this rate, all we can do is prepare ourselves so that we don't die next. That's how this bloody game is played, yeah?"

"But, we can't just give up to the game!" Alfred argued. "That's the same as getting ready to die."

"What else is there to do, Alfred?" Arthur demanded.

"Help each other in hopes of lasting longer!" Alfred said sternly and Arthur was a bit surprised. For the past couple hours, Alfred had almost seemed like a kid, scared of everything going on. Apparently seeing Feli get dragged away had made something snap in him and he was serious now. "I was able to kill one of them! Maybe we can do it again! We have to last as long as we can together! We have to beat this game."

"The only way to do so is for there to be only one left, oui?" Francis asked, looking at the card that he had stored in his pocket.

"Then we challenge the game," Alfred groaned. "I remember this one movie, I think, and there was a point where only one person could win this big game. But two did becauseplayed challenged the rules."

"And what are the chances of us being able to accomplish that?" Arthur asked. He didn't mean to deny everything Alfred was saying, it was just that he had to think realistically. An idealist like Alfred would not get them very far in this game, if it was going to continue progressing as it was now.

"Pretty high!" Alfred argued. "If we stick together! I mean, come on! I don't want to go head to head with all of you like Ivan seems to want! I care way too much about you to do that."

"What?" Arthur asked. Alfred cared too much about _him_?

"Huh?" Alfred blinked, apparently unaware of what he had said. He shook his head for a little bit before realization dawned upon him and his eyes widened.

"I think Alfred means to say that he cares too much about all of us," Francis placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"No," Alfred shook his head, shoving his hand off his shoulder. "Look, Artie…I mean, Arthur… I really like you, alright? Ever since you helped me out with the whole killing a man thing and said I was a hero. I-I mean, you don't have to like me back or anything, since this is a really bad time and it's weird and-"

"I get it," Arthur sighed, shutting up the American.

Arthur let out a sigh, trying to think. He could not bring himself to give it much thought, since the fact that, at any moment, something could barge in to try to kill them. He wouldn't be able to focus enough to be able to even tell if he even had feelings for someone. Two people came to mind when the subject came up and figuring it out was far too complicated. So, what did he do?

He ran away from the subject.

"Just don't expect anything like Matthew and Gilbert," Arthur muttered and turned to join the others in the lower living room, who knew what they were talking about.

"Wait," Alfred held onto his wrist and Arthur gave him a confused look. Alfred was staring out the door, which was considered a lost cause to Arthur. When he tried to look, Alfred stopped him. "Look out!" He pushed Arthur, who tripped over himself slightly and wound up falling backwards, onto the stairs. In time to watch a hatchet fly through the air and slam into the wall in the kitchen.

"Merde!" Francis gasped as Arthur felt his breath quicken and his eyes widen. "We have to block the door."

"Too late," Alfred shook his head and quickly ran towards Arthur.

"A bloody axe murderer now…?" Arthur muttered as Alfred tried to help him up, but quickly pushed him back down. "Make up your mind!"

"Stay still," Alfred said, kneeling over him. There was some running around them, but Arthur couldn't see anything due to the fact that Alfred was blocking his entire view. Eventually, though, something did make its way into his view; a hand holding a hatchet.

"Look out," Arthur gripped onto Alfred's shirt and tried to move him out of the way of the hatchet, but it still struck his right arm and grazed Arthur's left shoulder.

Alfred cried out in pain as the man took back his hatchet, seemingly uninterested in the two, and continued walking through the house.

"Y-you can get up," Arthur immediately gripped onto his shoulder, which was partially wet with blood.

"Yeah," Alfred muttered through gritted teeth, holding onto his own injured shoulder as he slowly tried to stand up, but settled with kneeling down in front of the stairs.

"No!" Natalia screeched in the lower room and Arthur jumped. He moved to barely look at the room below, glancing occasionally at Alfred, and found Natalia in front of Ivan, trying to wrench the hatchet out of the hands of the man. "I will not let you hurt Ivan!"

"Mon dieu, Alfred!" Francis knelt in front of Alfred, examining the wound that was now bleeding quite a lot.

"I'll be fine," Alfred muttered out.

Natalia screeched again, attracting Arthur's full attention. He found the man gripping onto Natalia's hair roughly and eventually used the hatchet to slice at her neck. She made a guttural sound and blood poured out of her neck and she soon hung limp, only to be held up by her hair.

The man seemed content with this and proceeded to drag her up the stairs. Arthur stumbled back, falling onto the stairs behind him to give him room to pass.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alfred gritted his teeth as he tried to start towards him as he neared the door, but Francis pulled him back.

"That is not a good idea, mon ami," Francis shook his head.

"We can't just keep letting them leave like that!" Alfred argued, but winced at the pain in his arm. The man disappeared into the foresttwitch Natalia.

"For some reason, I feel far less scared now," Ivan hummed, shrugging, as he came up the stairs.

"Are you two alright?" Ludwig asked, coming up to the two.

"I will be fine, it was just a graze," Arthur dismissed him.

"I'll be fine, too," Alfred assured them.

"It doesn't look like the bleeding has stopped," Antonio noted.

"It is easy fix, da?" Ivan hummed and swiftly knelt down to rip some of Alfred's jeans off of him.

"Hey!" Alfred snapped at him when Ivan stood back up.

"Would you prefer to be cold or dead?" Ivan asked innocently and swatted Alfred's hand away from the wound. He proceeded to wrap it and Alfred winced obviously quite a few times.

"What the hell are you doing, tying a bandage or cutting off my circulation?" Alfred snapped.

"I am doing both," Ivan said happily, obviously quite a bit more relaxed. Arthur had to admit, the girl put him on edge as well, though with most of her attention directed towards Ivan, he did not feel the full force of it all. He couldn't imagine how Ivan had felt.

"What now?" Arthur asked. He turned to his hand that had that cut, though he realized that it was mostly gone by now. Not even a bump of a scar was present, let alone the blood. He glanced at his injured shoulder speculatively.

"We hope we aren't next," Antonio shrugged.

"That is not good enough," Ludwig stated.

"What else is there to do?" Francis asked. "We can get killed trying to go through the forest or we can get killed sitting here trying to figure something out. I would prefer to die while I am in the comfort of a house, at least."

"I have faith that I will win, so I am not worried," Ivan said calmly.

"I'm not gonna just sit and wait around," Alfred said gruffly.

"What do you intend to do with your shoulder in that shape?" Arthur glared at him, though it softened slightly when their eyes met.

"Perhaps we should allow the injured to rest while we take watch for them?" Francis offered.

"I am not about to give my enemy any advantage I do not have," Ivan stated.

"Then you don't have to warn me that the zombies are coming," Alfred crossed his arms over his chest, wincing at the pain the act caused on his shoulder.

"I want to take a quick siesta, too," Antonio stretched. "That last one was too short."

"I have no idea how you can act so calm about all of this," Ludwig shook his head. "But, fine, if anything Arthur should rest because he was on look out while we were asleep."

"Arthur can get the master bedroom while Alfred and Antoine have the other one," Francis smirked and Alfred sent him an obvious glare. Arthur narrowed his eyes; what problem did they have with each other?

"I have no qualms with sleeping," Arthur sighed, standing up slowly. He looked back at the hand that used to have a cut and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened. It had only been a few hours, and it was deep enough to have left a scar… so why wasn't it there?

"Because you watched over me, I will make sure nothing kills you without fair warning," Ivan chimed as Arthur ascended the stairs.

* * *

**Anyone catch the Hunger Games reference? I would have said book, but Alfred seems more like the wait for the movies kind of guy… Anyway, was the cut a glitch with what the show people are working on? Guess we'll have to find out next chapter! Because that will actually be a half chapter… And now Natalia is dead, though she went down protecting Ivan so I imagine she's happy enough.**

**Also, I'm going to be going to NDK Denver this weekend! I'm going to be dressed as Dr. Franken Stein from Soul Eater on Friday, Sapphire Birch from Pokémon Special Manga on Saturday, and Saruhiko Fushimi from K Project on Sunday, if any of you wanna come and say hi. I don't bite, I promise!**

**Anywho, please review! It's great and awesome and stuff!**

**And look out for Chapter 8.5. Losers.**


	11. Losers and Massacre

Chapter 8.5. Losers.

Gilbert was pretty happy. Honestly, he was happy that he got out before he got mentally scared with the show. When Matthew woke up, he immediately thought he was dead upon seeing Gilbert smiling down at him. When he finally remembered his life before the show, he immediately blamed Alfred, who turned out to be his brother. Matthew seemed to be alright sanity-wise and so Gilbert wasn't too worried.

Lovino constantly snapped at them for being too couply.

Next came Feliciano, who was practically screaming when he woke up from being taken by the ghost, which he passed out from in the first place. Elizaveta fussed over him for quite a while until he assured them that he was fine. Though Gilbert did see him shake a few times and he usually preferred to tour the area around them rather than watch the show. Lovino was obviously worried, though he didn't voice it much.

"I wonder who's gonna die this time," Gilbert muttered, hugging Matthew from behind as the smaller male hummed slightly in thought.

"I'm honestly surprised Alfred's survived this long," Matthew shrugged.

"Ah, he's got a reason," Gilbert shrugged. "Considering he's got that thing for Artie."

"Why are there so many fucking couples in this stupid thing?" Lovino scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"High pressure makes you figure out emotions quicker," Matthew shrugged. "And emotions are heightened, so sometimes you think you're in love, but it turns out it was just the situation."

"Deep," Gilbert smirked.

"I'm going into a psychology major," Matthew shrugged. In the couple hours they'd spent together, Gilbert was quickly learning things about him. Like that he was actually in college. And his brother worked at McDonalds. "What are you doing with your life?"

"Hm? I have no clue," Gilbert shrugged. "I'm just freeloading off of West right now. He's some kind of engineer or something."

"Aw," Feliciano muttered behind them and they all looked at him, saw he was looking at the screens, and quickly looked back there. From one of the screens, they could see Arthur and Alfred staring at each other.

"What the hell did I miss?" Gilbert asked. "It just looks like their usual angst."

"Alfred just confessed to him!" Feliciano bounced slightly. "That's so cute!"

"He's getting turned down, though," Elizaveta sighed from the monitors of their heart rates and other things Gilbert wasn't interested in.

"Ouch," Gilbert chuckled. "Who the hell watches this bullshit anyway?"

"Quite a few people," Kiku muttered as he slowly typed something, putting half of his attention into the current show. "We are the best reality show as of now, considering ratings."

"Weird," Gilbert muttered. "You'd think people would get tired of death, huh?"

"Apparently not," Matthew stated and jumped when a hatchet flew between Alfred and Arthur, hitting a wall in the kitchen. It was only inches away from a camera.

"I almost missed," Kiku sighed.

"Aw, why did you have to interrupt it?" Elizaveta groaned.

"Down, girl," Gilbert smirked and nearly laughed when he saw Alfred practically on top of Arthur and how awkward they were. But that was cut short when the axe slashed into their shoulders.

"Finally, they're in fucking pain," Lovino grumbled under his breath as Feliciano whimpered and went off to some other corner of the room.

"You're just mad because you've had the most violent death," Gilbert smirked.

"And it hurt like a fucking bitch!" Lovino snapped. "Have you tried to have your flesh ripped off by rotting teeth?"

"I've been stabbed in the chest," Gilbert shrugged.

"I've been shot," Matthew stated.

"Not even close," Lovino growled. "I had to get fucking eaten."

"At least now, if the zombie apocalypse happens, you'll know exactly what to do," Gilbert smirked and turned his attention back to the screen just in time to watch Natalia's neck be sliced open. "Holy shit."

"Wait, she died?" Matthew sat up straight.

"Well, fuck, I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with her until the end," Gilbert muttered.

"I don't want to deal with that crazy bitch," Lovino shook his head.

"I'm happy she left, she was ruining my yaoi," Elizaveta sighed and her attention suddenly perked up as she looked closely at one of her monitors. "Crap."

"It's always hilarious when something goes wrong," Gilbert smirked.

"Arthur's cut is gone," Elizaveta muttered and Kiku's attention perked up.

"What?" Kiku asked.

"His hand…" Elizaveta muttered. "Is the chemical not working or something?"

"How can you tell?" Matthew looked closely at the monitor.

"His mind is focusing on his hand," Elizaveta muttered, looking at the screen. One with Arthur in the center had him staring at his hand, which was completely clean.

"That is not good," Kiku muttered and started typing once again.

"It can't change that much of the illusion," Gilbert shrugged. "It's just a silly little cut."

"Coming through," Yao entered with a gurney with Natalia lying simply on it. Gilbert shivered. Now that she didn't have Ivan to focus on, she would be even creepier than before.

"It will get him thinking more," Kiku sighed. "Depending on how far he thinks into it, he could discover what is happening."

"Those cameras aren't exactly hidden," Gilbert shrugged.

"We will just have to keep him distracted," Elizaveta shrugged. "I think I have the perfect idea."

Natalia swiftly sat up and Gilbert jumped. No one had gotten up that quickly after dying.

"Shit," Gilbert muttered and Natalia swiftly turned to glare at him. Her face was blank for a bit before she nodded and jumped off the gurney.

"At least Ivan is still winning," Natalia muttered, looking at the screens.

"I'm not worried about you being scarred at all," Elizaveta muttered, standing up to converse quietly with Kiku.

"Welcome to the Loser's Corner!" Gilbert chimed as she simply sat down between him and Lovino.

"You were the one that lost first," Natalia stated.

"Yeah, well, I'm just awesome like that," Gilbert muttered and Matthew giggled.

"Totally," Matthew smirked.

* * *

Chapter 9. Massacre.

Arthur was tired, that much he knew for sure. Another thing he knew was that he couldn't get to sleep. No matter how hard or how long he tried, he could not simply close his eyes and let his mind drift off. He could easily blame it on stress and the fact that some crazy murderer could burst in and kill him at any moment.

After a while of trying to sleep, Arthur sat up straight on the bed. He had decided to sleep in the master bedroom and so he was alone in the dark. The door remained open and so he could hear the small talk going between Ludwig, Francis, Ivan, and Antonio. So many people were already gone. It was hard to think about, but it was a fact. There was just no way to beat this game…There wasn't even a promise that the winner would stay alive in the first place.

"I am going to check on those two," Francis sighed and Arthur heard him go up the stairs. Arthur couldn't help but notice how he completely bypassed Alfred's room and went straight to Arthur. "Oh, so you are awake."

"I never fell asleep," Arthur sighed and stood up. He was starving, but he knew that they might have to save food. Maybe he could get water from the sink…

"That is a shame," Francis smirked and walked into the room. "I had a nice rest while you were watching over me."

"Wonderful," Arthur scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, I cannot help but be curious," Francis hummed and slowly walked towards him while Arthur simply stared at the ground directly in front of his feet. "Perhaps the reason you turned poor Alfred down is because you were interested in someone else."

"I shouldn't be thinking about-" Arthur's voice stopped when he looked up into Francis' eyes. He was rather close and Arthur jumped slightly, though for some reason, he didn't pull away. It irritated him that Francis was slightly taller than him, though it was not by much he noticed. He leaned back slightly as Francis leaned forward, but he found that he stopped himself eventually. Why? He had no idea.

"Oh, hey, Artie's awake," Alfred's voice broke into the atmosphere and Arthur immediately snapped out of whatever he had been in. His fist thrust out to punch Francis hard in the chest.

"G-Get away from me, frog," Arthur tried to sound the least flustered as possible, though that wasn't hard considering he very much felt a blush on his face.

"Oui, I was just checking on him," Francis sighed, turning to give Alfred an obvious glare.

"You know, if you two are going to fight over me, at least make it less obvious," Arthur scoffed and swiftly brushed passed the two. He figured he might as well get fresh air in a way that was least likely to get him killed and opened the door that led to the balcony. It was rather small, just big enough to fit maybe 5 people if they were crowding and had a white painted railing. The sun was slowly rising over the top of the forest, making it seem almost peaceful. The shadows it was making the forest cast, however, were far from that. Just looking at them made Arthur wince.

The two behind Arthur seemed to be at a loss as of what to do and so stayed back and were rather quiet. Arthur was about ready to turn back to them when he saw someone emerge out of the forest. It was the man from before, this time holding a knife.

"It was only a matter of time," Arthur muttered. "One of you two, warn the others below that someone's coming."

"Yeah," Alfred said quickly and Arthur heard quick footsteps retreat down the stairs.

"Is it the one that keeps coming?" Francis asked, coming up behind him, but the man was already at least at the door. Alfred came scrambling back up the stairs soon after.

"Guys, the balcony probably isn't the safest place to be," Alfred panted slightly.

"I agree," Arthur stated and moved to walk back inside. He had no idea where he would run to, perhaps he could lock himself in the closet. There were massive bumps from downstairs as well as yelling and the bounding started up the stairs.

"We must move, now," Francis stated and hurried into the room.

"Find something you can use as a weapon," Arthur stated and Alfred set off to the other side of the room. Arthur was about to search through the closet just next to the doors to the balcony when the man burst into the room. He was stumbling around like a drunkard and his expression immediately said he was insane. Arthur could have sworn it was the same person, though there was the unmistakable sound of laughter in comparison to the silence of the man before.

Before Arthur could even think to move out of the man's way, he charged towards him. Arthur couldn't even move out of the way before the man gripped tightly onto his neck and continued charging, out onto the balcony, until Arthur's legs slipped over the railing and he was dangling by the strong grip on his neck. He couldn't even breathe and his mouth opened and closed in an attempt to get a breath as his hands clawed at the ones keeping him from falling.

"Arthur! Hold on!" Alfred shouted and Arthur would have rolled his eyes if his life wasn't in danger…again. Arthur tried kicking at the man, but he was too far away. The man started laughing even harder at Arthur's attempts to get himself free. Then, some piece of wood smashed into the man's head and he stopped laughing to simply smirk.

"Whoops," the man smirked and his grip on Arthur's neck disappeared and he had no time to yell out as he was too busy returning air to his lungs. His reflexes were quick, though, and he just barely was able to grip onto one of the posts on the railing and felt a stinging pain in his shoulders as he did so, especially the one that already had a cut on it.

Arthur looked up in an effort to see what was happening above him and found Alfred holding onto the man's wrist's to keep him from hitting him. Arthur tried to use his feet to climb up the side of the building, but his body was too weak from lack of food and sleep to get him back up, onto the balcony once again.

Eventually, there was a grunt from the man and two hands appeared in front of Arthur's face, most likely to help him up, and he had no time to look up to find out whose hands it was before he gripped onto one and was soon lifted over the railing and back onto solid ground. He soon found himself enveloped by someone's arm and held close to their chest.

"We've gotta move," Alfred's voice said just above Arthur's head and he flinched back slightly.

"Oui," Francis said breathlessly and pulled Arthur away from Alfred. Arthur could barely glance at the man, who seemed to be just coming to his senses with a piece of the headboard from the bed next to him, before he was shoved inside of the nearby closet.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur snapped just as the door was slammed closed in his face. Arthur immediately tried opening the door, but sadly it opened out and something was in the way. "Let me out!" Arthur slammed his fist into the door. When he realized it was futile getting out, he pressed his ear against the wood in an attempt to hear what was going on outside.

It sounded almost like a fight, with grunting and laughter coming from the man, but eventually, it all fell silent and Arthur felt his blood run cold when he heard the sound of something behind dragged.

"Let me out!" Arthur continued to slam against the wood. He didn't even care if the crazy murderer was around anymore, he had to see who was just killed. "Francis! Alfred! You better open this bloody door!"

Soon, the door opened to reveal Antonio, his face shocked.

"Arthur, are you alright?" he asked and Arthur immediately shoved past him. His eyes widened when he saw a large section of the carpet was died red.

"Which one was it?" Arthur clenched his fists as he saw Ludwig and Ivan enter the room. He had no idea which one he would be happier to know that they survived, but one of them had to. That was how these killers worked; one at a time.

"It was both of them, Arthur," Ludwig sighed and Arthur snapped.

"No!" Arthur yelled at him. "One of them had to survive! That's how this game works! It's not fair if they break their own bloody rules!"

"Don't freak out," Antonio let out a sigh, his eyes sad.

"I am acting like a normal person would in this kind of a situation!" Arthur snapped. "Am I the only sane person-" He was cut off as Ivan stepped forward and backhanded him simply.

"You should get more control over your emotions, da?" Ivan smiled simply.

Arthur was breathing heavily and he found the edges of his vision slowly blurring and becoming black. Before Ludwig could even ask if he was alright, everything went black.

* * *

**So, two chapters in one because I really need to get this done soon. I'm hoping to get back to one update a week, but we will see how that goes. Also, two deaths in one chapter! I couldn't have Alfred or Francis die before the other to allow Arthur to get a favorite, now could I? Just three more deaths before the end of the story! (Or is there?)**

**Anywho, I started a new pole for the love triangle, same question, same answers, just a new chance to vote for those of you that feel so strongly about it all. My reviewers are completely split in half on who Arthur should end up with, but my poll says something different… Hm…**

**Welp! Until next time, please review!**

**And look out for Chapter 10. Tempting.**


	12. Tempting

Chapter 10. Tempting.

"Are you really sure he can handle all of this?"

"It doesn't seem like he can."

"That doesn't mean we can just leave him to die."

"I wasn't saying that."

"I was."

"As soon as he wakes up, we are giving him food and water. After that, we will find something to do until the next one comes."

"I do not know why we are all still working together at this point. It should have been every man to himself since the beginning, da?"

Arthur slowly opened his eyes. It took his mind just a little while to register what was going on around him and he decided he didn't really want to wake up after all. The memories of all the people that died around him were too much right now. He grumbled slightly to himself and turned over, finding out that he happened to be lying on a couch and was facing the back of it.

"Ah, you are awake, da?" Ivan asked. Arthur decided not to say anything.

"Maybe he just moved in his sleep?" Antonio wondered out loud and poked Arthur's head. Arthur twitched slightly with annoyance, but decided not to say anything still.

"Well, we will need to wake up eventually," Ludwig let out a sigh and Arthur could imagine him running a hand through his hair. It was odd how he managed to keep in such good shape, despite the circumstances around them.

"I'm sure he will," Antonio hummed.

"So, what do you suggest we do now?" Ivan asked.

Arthur felt his stomach growl as he tuned out their conversation. He needed food, that much he knew. Thinking about it, he most likely passed out because he hadn't eaten or drunk much through this whole experience and he'd been doing nothing but getting himself into near death experiences every other minute. He still couldn't believe that both Alfred and Francis were dead…

At least he didn't have to see it happen like every other death, but that didn't mean it didn't weigh heavily on him. He didn't even know what he was supposed to think anymore, at this point. He felt so stupid, worrying about those two when some other crazy person could waltz in and kill him at any time. Perhaps that wouldn't be half bad…

Arthur closed his eyes tightly. He wasn't about to think like that. He had gotten too far into this game to think about suicide now. He just had to hope that he could win and then possibly make it out alive. After that, he could figure out what sick person created this game.

"Maybe if I sit on him, he'll wake up," Antonio mused and Arthur sat upright.

"Don't you even think about sitting on me," Arthur glared at him.

"I knew he was not asleep," Ivan chuckled from his spot near the door. Arthur looked around and found Antonio standing near his spot on the couch and Ludwig sitting on an armchair. Surprisingly, his hair was rather messed up at this point.

"You should eat," Ludwig stated, motioning to the bags of meager fruit snacks and a glass of water on the nearby table.

"Thank you," Arthur let out a sigh and opened one of the packets. "Is this all of the food we have?"

"I don't think they expected us to live long enough to need a lot of food," Antonio shrugged. "If we're running low, then that means we're going past what they expected, si?"

"Right," Arthur mumbled and ate some of the fruit snacks. "So, what is our plan now? I'm starting to think it may be a good idea to check the forest and see if we can discover something about how all of this works."

"Every time we come up with something to do, it seems as though another person comes to kill us," Ludwig stated. "It might be better to not have a plan."

"That's the same as suicide," Arthur argued. "We need to come up with some way to beat this bloody game. We've all lasted this long, that has to mean something."

"Some of us had help, da?" Ivan smiled.

"Last time I checked, you had a crazy stalker woman protecting you," Arthur stated and Ivan sent him a glare.

"Don't fight, amigos," Antonio smiled. "We need to think on the bright side! Right now, we are alive and we all have a chance to win."

"As long as all of the others die, too," Ivan smiled.

"Remember that we are all on a team right now, Ivan," Ludwig stated gruffly.

"Da, da," Ivan sighed. "Whatever you say."

"So, our plan is to simply sit here and do nothing, is that it?" Arthur asked.

"It may be a relaxing change," Antonio stretched.

"It will only put me on edge, just sitting here," Arthur muttered.

"Perhaps, but it is our best option," Ludwig sighed. Arthur reached for the water and started taking a drink. The water was not the best, but at least it was hydrating. He apparently needed it a lot more than he thought, as he had managed to drink the entire glass in just a few seconds.

"It isn't our only option," Arthur placed the glass back down. "We can at least try to do something."

"I see someone," Ivan hummed. "He does not have a weapon, though, which is odd."

"That is weird," Antonio mused, looking out the window in the living room.

Arthur let out a sigh, moving to stand. If another one of those insane men was about to come in, he would at least need to find something to protect himself with. He decided to go into the kitchen to get a knife. Already when he was in there, he could hear the others scatter as this new man walked around with heavy footsteps. Before long, the footprints came behind Arthur. He glanced behind him and was surprised to find the man from earlier, the one that had killed Alfred and Francis, standing right there.

Without even thinking of getting a knife, Arthur ran. He ran as quickly as he could and decided to go up the stairs rather than risk going outside. Just as he got past the top step, though, the man gripped onto one of his arms and pinned it painfully behind Arthur's back and he yelled out in pain.

"You are so much cuter when you are quieter," the man stated behind him, easily covering Arthur's mouth with his free hand that was not pinning Arthur's arm.

Arthur felt as though he was about to hyperventilate, being this close to a killer. He tried kicking at the man, but nothing seemed to work. He tried using his free arm to punch at him, claw at the hand covering his mouth, but this man seemed immune to pain.

The man laughed at all of Arthur's attempts and swiftly turned him around, forcing him onto the ground. Arthur hit it so hard that his breath was knocked out of him and he was only able to get one gasp of air into his lungs before a hand clamped onto his neck, blocking the air flow. There was a weight on his knees and Arthur could see the man sitting on top of him. His hands went to claw at the man's hand on his neck and all that got was a chuckle.

"And it is hilarious to watch you squirm." The man gave a wicked smile that made Arthur shiver. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as he continued to fight for freedom. Would this be how he died? Spots began to appear in his vision as the man used his free hand to hold onto Arthur's head. He began to move it back and forth, as if he were trying to get a good look at him. "It's no wonder everyone's been trying to save you."

The spots in Arthur's vision grew in size and he was close to simply giving up and letting himself die. He couldn't fight this man that didn't seem to feel pain and he seemed to have some kind of interest in him, which meant that, no matter what, he was screwed.

"Can't have you dying on me, though," the man let out a sigh and the grip on Arthur's neck miraculously disappeared. He was allowed to breath in and out twice and, the third time he breathed in, the grip returned. "You're so desperate," the man laughed, crushing Arthur's windpipe.

"Dios mio," Antonio muttered behind them and something heavy collided with the man's head. The man did not seem to falter, though he glanced back at Antonio with a very creepy smirk.

"So you have one more that wants to protect you?" the man laughed. "He might be even cuter."

He studied Antonio for what felt like an eternity to Arthur as the spots began to come back. He tried desperately to get a breath, but nothing was coming. This man seemed intent on just torturing him, not killing him.

"Too bad for you, I like him better," the man stated and the grip on Arthur's neck and the pressure on his legs disappeared. Arthur immediately curled into himself in an attempt to protect himself from further harm as he desperately gasped for breath.

Antonio gasped and something slammed into the wall next to Arthur. When he looked up, he found the man forcing Antonio into the wall and holding onto his neck. Antonio was kicking and clawing at the hands just like Arthur had and it really wasn't doing anything to the man, who just seemed to look at him in pleasure. Arthur shivered. He wanted to help, but his body was just focused on circulating air. When he tried to push himself back up, his limbs were too weak to do anything.

"Yes, I like you better, let's go," the man hummed and started walking, carrying Antonio by the neck.

"Arthur!" Ludwig ran up the stairs just a few seconds later and he helped Arthur sit up against the wall. His breathing was beginning to shallow as his body returned to normal. "Are you alright?"

"He took Antonio," Arthur muttered. "I…I couldn't do anything."

Ludwig let out a sigh. There were only three of them left now.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig repeated himself.

"I believe so," Arthur nodded slowly and Ludwig helped him stand.

"That was anti-climactic," Ivan sighed from the bottom of the stairs. "I expected a death."

"Not all horror movies are about death," Arthur muttered. He could feel his legs and arms still shaking. That man wanted to keep him alive, but wanted to torture him. It seemed almost like he was picking one of them for his own purposes… It was terrifying to think that he was almost chosen. He had no idea how Antonio had felt, though. He was actually taken…

"Are we still going to be a team?" Ivan asked, almost sounding bored.

"Ja," Ludwig stated. Arthur sighed with relief. He really hoped the next person to die would be Ivan, that way the ending of this stupid game wasn't going to be a death match, like Ivan wanted. As long as Ludwig stayed around, Arthur would only have to worry about one crazy person at a time.

* * *

**I hate having ill feelings towards Ivan, but his way of winning this game is really not in Arthur's favor, so you know. Ludwig will hopefully be able to keep things in order! Also, the man's dialogue was rather hard for me to do, to be honest. He's technically not supposed to have a personality, so his dialogue had to stay generic, but not too generic. But, whatever, I think he was just fine.**

**Also, I'm trying to fix the pole thing, because apparently people can't find it, but I'll hopefully fix it soon! I do find it funny how dead-set people are on their certain pairing. And I remember when I used to be like that. I used to hate FrUK, personally, but now I don't really mind it.**

**Anywho, enough rambling from me! Please review!**

**And look out for Chapter 11. Horror.**


	13. Horror

Chapter 11. Horror.

"All we can do at this point is see who will lose next, da?" Ivan shrugged.

"That is not the only course we can take," Ludwig ran a hand through his hair, though that did hardly anything at this point to control it, as much as he seemed to think it did. "I am beginning to like the idea of investigating the forest."

"Mainly to find your Italian," Ivan hummed, sitting down happily on the couch with Arthur and Ludwig.

"I agree with Ludwig that we should at least try to band together to beat this bloody game," Arthur stated, glaring at Ivan. Oh, how he hoped that Ivan would be the next one to die, at least then, he would at least have a chance to not get viciously murdered. Or just dragged away.

"It is dull people like you that should have gotten killed in the beginning," Ivan said. "Maybe if Fredka hadn't been there, you would be."

"Ivan," Ludwig glared at him as Arthur bristled. He was trying his hardest to not think about the people that had died, let alone those that did so in his stead, yet he was finding that increasingly hard, especially with Ivan trying to get under their skin. "We are going to keep our heads. This game wants us to go against each other and we should not let it get the best of us."

"I don't intend to be your enemy as of yet," Arthur stated.

"Once again, you prove that you are terribly boring," Ivan shook his head.

"Arthur, if you still want to investigate the forest, I will be going," Ludwig stood up. "Ivan, you should not feel a need to."

"I don't intend to," Ivan leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right, then we should go," Arthur stood up, brushing himself off. Ivan seemed like he could defend himself, though Arthur knew that the men that would attack them were almost inhumanly strong. Arthur also knew that there was safety in numbers and that Ivan would be practically doomed if he were attacked alone. His chances of survival seemed to be increasing, though he had a feeling that, if it came between him and Ludwig, then Arthur would most likely lose.

"I agree," Ludwig stood up as well and the two started towards the front door. There was plenty of light, though it seemed to be slowly turning to night, the sun setting beyond the trees.

"That is odd, it hasn't been a full day yet," Arthur muttered, stepping onto the grass and towards the forest.

"It's probably just a part of this game," Ludwig stated and continued walking without missing a beat. Arthur followed him into the forest. Being surrounded by all of the foliage quickly made things turn dark with the shadows and Arthur was immediately set on edge.

"There could be anything in this forest," Arthur muttered, thinking out loud.

"Something tells me it can't be worse than what we have already seen," Ludwig stated, walking swiftly and looking about the forest.

Something rustled above them in the trees and Arthur was tempted to stop, though Ludwig seemed dead set on continuing, so he did the same. The rustling continued and only grew louder when a violent wind started howling. It nearly made Arthur trip it was so strong, but it also made it creepier. The sun set far quicker than it normally should have and Arthur shivered, feeling it begin to cool down significantly.

"You do know where you are going, correct?" Arthur asked after a while. At first, he made sure he knew the way back to the house, but at one point, he looked back, and the trees had completely changed. Since then, he had noticed that the patters of the trees around them changed dramatically within seconds, but it all happened when he was not looking.

"Nein, but I remember the way back," Ludwig said.

"I am not even sure what we should be looking for," Arthur sighed. "I am not sure if we can see anything at this rate." It was growing so dark that it was beginning to grow hard to even see Ludwig in front of him. The wind grew and Arthur could have almost sworn that he heard a third set of footsteps behind him.

"Anything that could help us find a way to win," Ludwig stated. "With as less of us dying as possible."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to turn back," Arthur sighed as he noticed it get darker to the point where the only reason he knew Ludwig was still near him was his footsteps. However, Ludwig didn't reply. Arthur continued walking, hoping that Ludwig would talk eventually, but he followed the footsteps directly into a tree.

Arthur stopped, holding onto his nose as he listened and heard the footsteps around him.

"Ludwig?"

Nothing responded to him, save for the howling of the wind and the rustling of the trees. Arthur backed up slightly, put very much on edge. He could hardly see anything in the darkness around him and jumped when he backed up into another tree.

A dark chuckle sounded that Arthur recognized as neither Ludwig's or Ivan's and he jumped. He felt a cold shiver go down his spine and he immediately started moving as quickly as he could through the forest. He didn't care where, as long as he got away from that chuckle. It had stopped as he made it a few feet away, and he rammed into multiple trees, digging splinters into his hands as he went. The wind continued to howl, whipping his hair around and he heard another chuckle close to his ear. Arthur ran faster.

Finally, as he pushed himself off of a tree and ran forward, he finally stumbled into a clearing. When he looked around, he could see the house just a few yards away, sitting proudly and undisturbed.

"You have got to be joking," Arthur muttered, panting from his run.

It was brighter here due to the small amount of lights on in the house and he could see Ludwig stumble out of the forest as well.

"Did you see the ghost?" Ludwig asked, glancing over at him.

"I just heard it," Arthur shook his head. "Did you see it?"

"I am surprised that this one is not like the last," Ludwig muttered.

"I guess because the point is not to mess with our heads anymore but to scare us before we are killed," Arthur hypothesized.

"I wonder if Ivan came in contact with it as well," Ludwig sighed and started walking towards the house. Arthur was just about ready to follow when Ludwig suddenly stopped. Arthur turned to give him a questioning look and Ludwig's expression flashed to that of one that was genuinely scared.

Ludwig dropped to the ground and was swiftly dragged backwards, into the pitch black forest, all the while feverishly trying to grab onto the grass to stop him being pulled. Arthur was frozen for a while, as the wind died down and the rustling behind him stopped. He couldn't even hear the sound of Ludwig just seconds after he was dragged away.

After a few minutes, Arthur started towards the house, his heart racing. There was a possibility that Ivan could have been taken as well. Two had been killed at once before, that meant it could happen again. If he was lucky, he would be the last one left. Being alone with Ivan in this game was far more terrifying than any other man that could try to come and attack him.

Arthur's heart sank as he entered through the door, however, as he saw Ivan calmly sitting on the couch, seeming to be just opening his eyes from a short nap.

"Are you back already?" Ivan asked with an innocently creepy smile.

Arthur had to think quickly, before the man could figure out that Ludwig was gone, to come up with a plan. Some sort of plan to get him to survive, or at least not die by the hands of Ivan. He immediately ran up the stairs, stumbling over his own feet, and turned swiftly into the bedroom he had woken up with Alfred in and slammed the door closed, leaning against it.

He could hear Ivan laughing, a very creepy laugh, and Arthur felt a very bad pit in his stomach begin to form. This was it; there was no one to help him and he had to stand against someone who was nearly crazy himself and anything else that could happen to come upon the house.

He was going to die.

* * *

**Okay, so short chapter is short. There wasn't really much I could do with this, considering the small amount of plot I allowed for this chapter. Also, I am sad to say that my interest in this story is slowly dying. However, I swear I will finish it and for those of you that are so interested, I will never drop this story, especially this close to the end. It's also October, too, so close to Halloween! My one horror story can't just die in October, now can it?**

**Anywho, please tell me what you thought!**

**And look out for Chapter 12. One On One.**


	14. One on One

Chapter 12. One On One.

Arthur was shaking. He didn't know how long it would take for Ivan to fully realize that they were the last two and that fully granted him permission to start that death match he wanted so badly. Arthur knew that he would die soon, he would just have to think of any possible way to postpone it.

He had thought of possibly just letting himself die before, but he was so close to the end now, he couldn't just lose to a man nearly insane as the one who started this game. Arthur tried to let out a deep breath, pushing against the door in preparation for what he knew would be Ivan going after him.

Eventually, after a long, eerie silence, he heard a content hum fairly close by and he got a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, something hit heavily against the door and Arthur's heart nearly stopped. He pushed against the door, trying to come up with something quickly through his terror clouded mind. He needed a plan of action, something that would allow him to live longer.

Something hit the door again and Arthur struggled to try to keep it closed. His feet slid on the floor as he leaned all of his weight against the door, but the third hit was far stronger than the other two. The door opened, Ivan must have turned the knob and there was no lock, and Ivan swiftly grabbed onto Arthur's arm closest to the opening and pulled it through. Arthur immediately stopped pushing against the door as his arm was painfully pulled.

"You should come out to play, da?" Ivan hummed and Arthur winced, letting out a small noise in pain. He still had yet to come up with a plan to win, but he was not about to lose an arm to stay in the room. Arthur reluctantly allowed the door to open more and he was pulled back more, his arm painfully pinned behind him. "If you had any intentions to get away, I will have you know that I can easily break your arm." Ivan said happily painfully bending Arthur's arm to the point where he yelled out in pain.

"I get it," Arthur said through clenched teeth and Ivan released some of the pressure.

"Very good," Ivan smiled behind him and Arthur suddenly grew a sneaking suspicion that he had been holding back the entire time, simply sitting there and allowing things to happen while everyone else ran around like idiots trying to win. Ivan started walking him down the stairs and Arthur had to wonder what he was planning to do. This was nothing close to the death match he had figured Ivan would orchestrate, rather it was just Ivan biding time.

"So, how does this death match you have planned work out?" Arthur asked as they came to a stop in the living room, Arthur facing the door.

"I don't want murder to be on my record when I win and leave," Ivan shrugged. "So I will simply let you be killed first."

"So I'm just your shield?" Arthur felt himself begin to panic. He wasn't sure which he preferred; being killed by Ivan or one of the freaks that came in there, without even a chance to fight back.

"As long as you go first, I win, da?" Ivan asked chipperly.

Arthur's mind raced as he fought to think of something. If he even tried to start fighting against Ivan, he would get his arm snapped. He knew Ivan was capable of it and he wouldn't put it past him. If he did, by some miracle, get out of his grip, though, what would he do? Run to the kitchen in hopes of getting some kind of knife and stabbing him? He wasn't sure if he couldn't handle doing something like that…

Arthur was torn out of his thoughts, however, when he saw something coming out of the forest. At first, he assumed it was a man, but in a second he could tell it wasn't. It was a black dog, hardly noticeable in the darkness, but the white foam around its mouth made it fairly noticeable. It was running towards the house, being swiftly followed by several more, too many for Arthur to count.

"I did not expect them to have dogs," Ivan chuckled and moved so that he was standing on top of the armchair next to the lamp, but Arthur stayed standing on the ground. Arthur gritted his teeth, he knew that he would not die by a pack of rabid dogs. He took a deep breath and the dogs were quickly inside of the house. In the light, it was obvious that they were rabid, their hair standing on end and their eyes wild, and they immediately started towards the last two survivors of the game.

One snapped at Arthur and he was able to kick it away, barely able to avoid the thing's mouth. He saw a dog try to jump at Ivan and he simply kicked that one away as well, but far harder than Arthur, to the point where it let out a yelp and slid against the floor it hit. When another dog started after Arthur, he tried the kicking tactic again, but this time he wasn't able to avoid the mouth.

The dog's sharp teeth bit down hard on his ankle and Arthur let out a scream of pain, watching as blood spurted from the new wound. He heard Ivan chuckle as he furiously tried to get the dog off of him. Another dog came towards him and he kicked the dog on his foot in its direction. They hit together so hard that the dog let go and Arthur immediately drew his injured foot close to himself. If that dog had rabies, he knew that this would not end well at all.

More dogs seemed to be taking an interest in Ivan, and so he had to release Arthur himself and leave the couch, pulling out his hidden pipe and easily hitting them away. Quickly, Arthur scrambled onto the couch and tucked his injured leg close to himself and grabbed hold of the lamp close to him. He had to think up some weapon to get the dogs away from him.

He swung the lamp at the dogs and it worked rather well in getting them away from him. In a split-second look to the door, though, he saw that the number of dogs was massive, definitely not a normal "pack," if dogs even moved in packs. There was no way they could out fight them all; one of them would have to get killed and then the dogs would most likely leave.

Ivan seemed to have the same idea, swiftly walking towards Arthur, who was still desperately swinging at the dogs to keep them away. In one swing, he felt it hit something before it was near the dogs and glanced over to find that he had managed to actually hit Ivan, who dropped to the ground. Immediately, the dogs disbanded Arthur and completely surrounded Ivan on the ground.

Arthur held his grip on the lamp and used his other hand to cover his mouth as he heard the dogs rip at Ivan's flesh, unable to see out of the sheer numbers. Eventually, they all seemed to move at once towards the door. Arthur was too terrified to move and so stayed in place, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that was coming from his foot.

Slowly, the growling of the dogs faded away as they disappeared into the forest. Arthur waited for something to signal the fact that he had won the game, his heart still racing to the point where he still couldn't think straight.

However, nothing came. Nothing changed around him to signal that the game was finished. The darkness continued around him and a single crack of thunder signaled overhead.

When the weight of the lamp turned out to be too much, Arthur let it drop to the ground and he looked around with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It seemed as though he was right; the game would end with them all dying.

* * *

**I feel very Hunger Games-y by having the dogs near the end, but I tried to make them as different as possible. I got a nice, vivid image of this scene quite some time ago and decided it really worked for the thing between Ivan and Arthur. It's almost like a showdown, but then not really, I dunno.**

**Also, this week is my Fall Break, which means I don't have to worry about homework for an entire week. What will I be doing with this spare time? Writing. I'm hoping to finish this story and another one this week. October is turning out to be an amazing month for me!**

**Anywho, please review!**

**And look out for Chapter 12.5. The End?**


	15. The End? and Last Man Standing

12.5. The End?

Gilbert was getting bored. There was only so much death he could see before he got bored. He was actually pretty surprised to see Francis and Alfred die at the same time. And the looks on their faces were priceless when they woke up! It was also hilarious to see their reactions to Arthur being nearly suffocated by that creep.

When Antonio was taken away, it was just a few seconds later when he was walking into the room, laughing his ass off. Gilbert decided he really liked that guy. Lovino, on the other hand, punched him several times for not being scared.

Gilbert had been rooting for Ludwig when he was dragged away by the ghost and laughed at his face as he walked to meet the rest of the group. The actual show part, though, was boring as Hell. He'd seen death after death and that was alright. Now, though, it was the finale.

It was Arthur versus Ivan.

"My money's on Arthur," Gilbert stated.

"You're betting on this?" Matthew asked.

"I think it'll be Ivan," Antonio shrugged. "Do you see how scared Arthur is?" He pointed to the screen where they could see Arthur against the door of that room, looking about ready to piss his pants.

"It'll be Arthur," Alfred stated.

"Oui, I believe so as well," Francis said simply.

"Ivan," Lovino stated gruffly.

"I don't really think it matters who wins," Feliciano muttered. "As long as we're all okay in the end, right?"

"Only the weak have to worry about that," Natalia said gruffly. "The weak like Arthur. My Ivan will win."

"Don't you think it's a bit messed up to be into your bruder?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"We have the purest love that there is," Natalia stated. "We have always been fated to love each other."

"And I'm backing off," Gilbert sighed, glancing at Ludwig. "Oi! West! The awesome me demands to know who you think will win!"

"I do not care," Ludwig scoffed, obviously still recovering from having the shit scared out of him.

"Oh, come on!" Gilbert groaned. "Just because you lost doesn't mean you have to be a sourpuss."

"I did not want to be a part of this game in the first place, bruder," Ludwig said simply and Gilbert let out a sigh.

"Whatever, you got further than I did," Gilbert grumbled.

"Well, you allowed me to get further, which was sweet," Matthew giggled.

"Hands off my brother, albino," Alfred snapped and Gilbert was about to retort, but he got distracted by the sudden action on the screen. Ivan had Arthur's arm pinned in the opening of the door. Arthur looked like he was about ready to die right there.

"Hey, Birdie, we never got who you're betting on," Gilbert smirked.

"I'd have to say Arthur," Matthew stated.

"Ivan is obviously going to win," Natalia stated.

"I really hope it's Arthur," Elizaveta sighed from where she was working hard and Kiku was typing furiously. "And I think Kiku thinks the same thing!"

"Hai," Kiku muttered and only relaxed slightly when Gilbert saw dogs begin to come out of the forest.

"Holy shit, dogs?" Gilbert stated laughing. "I'm really happy I died earlier."

"Uh, what are dogs gonna do?" Alfred asked.

"They're rabid," Kiku shrugged simply and returned to furiously typing. "And under our control. Their goal is to rip apart anybody they come into contact with."

"And it looks like Arthur is gonna get a big bite taken out of him," Lovino smirked. "Fucking bastard deserves it."

"What did he ever do to you?" Francis asked, but became quickly distracted as Arthur's foot was viciously bitten into.

"He's fucking English," Lovino grumbled and then everyone went quiet as the dogs forced Ivan and Arthur to separate. Gilbert nearly wanted to laugh when he saw Arthur begin to use a lamp as his weapon. And he wanted to laugh even harder when he saw Arthur knock Ivan out with the lamp.

"No!" Natalia screeched as the dogs surrounded Ivan.

"Pay up, bitches!" Gilbert cheered, standing up happily.

"He actually won," Francis muttered.

"So, what now?" Alfred asked as the dogs carried Ivan away. "Do we all run in there and say 'psych'?"

"Nope," Elizaveta said simply and the two didn't seem about to stop doing their work. Yao came in a few moments later with Ivan on a gurney and Natalia was immediately on his side. He had quite a few bite marks all over his body and he looked like he definitely would be dead if this was all real.

"What are you two up to?" Gilbert asked.

"People have gotten bored with simply the last one standing wins," Kiku shrugged. "So we are killing all of you."

"You're going to have him try to fight off people on his own?!" Alfred snapped.

"That's awesome!" Gilbert started laughing.

"Only you, Gilbert," Matthew sighed shaking his head.

"This is gonna be great to watch!"

* * *

Chapter 13. Last Man Standing.

Arthur tried to breathe deeply, through the pain in his ankle. There was no telling how long it would take for something else to come and kill him. He had lasted this long and he wasn't about to just let himself die. He was going to go down fighting.

Keeping his injured foot off of the ground, Arthur began hopping towards the kitchen.

"I won your bloody game!" Arthur shouted at whoever was orchestrating this lousy game. "What else do you want?!"

Naturally, there was no response and Arthur let out a sigh, leaning against the counter near the knife block and taking the largest knife that was available. If it was a person, he could perhaps stand a chance against them. But if it was a ghost or some kind of animal again, he would most likely be dead in just a few minutes. Arthur shivered.

No, he could make it. He could beat this game. He'd made it this far and he was sure that wasn't a coincidence. He was going to win. His stomach dropped when he heard heavy footsteps. He couldn't walk, let alone run, so he had to time this well or else he would die. It sounded like it was going to be a man, which was a lucky break for him. He was walking towards the kitchen and Arthur tried to ready himself, getting a good grip on the counter so that he wouldn't fall over with just using one foot.

The man slowly stepped into the kitchen, looking down into the living room first before turning towards Arthur and locking eyes. He was holding a hatchet and Arthur's heart plummeted. The man threw it and Arthur barely ducked in time so that his head wouldn't be cleaved into. Seeing that the man didn't have another hatchet on him, Arthur moved as quickly as he could towards the man and tried to plunge the knife into his chest. Sadly, his hand was roughly grabbed by the man, keeping the knife about half a foot from his chest.

This man remained silent as he painfully twisted Arthur's arm, but he refused to drop the knife. Arthur gritted his teeth and tried kicking at the man with his good leg. He used all of his strength and successfully managed to make the man stumble and let go of him, but he also managed to fall back onto the floor. Trying to stay focused Arthur tried to scramble onto his good foot as quickly as possible and the man started towards his hatchet. Arthur wasn't even thinking when he threw the knife at the man's back, but he was surprised when he saw it plunge into his back and he stopped before falling to the ground.

Arthur panted as his eyes went wide. He had just killed a man, most likely. Even though that man was most likely a lunatic, he had still killed him. Arthur took a shaky breath and successfully managed to get himself back onto his good foot, searching for another knife in the knife block as he heard another set of heavy footsteps enter the house.

"Looks like someone killed my friend," the man that had taken Antonio sighed, walking around to the other opening of the kitchen. Arthur immediately scrambled backwards, hoping to maybe get himself into the living room, where he would be better off with his still bleeding leg. "Aw, don't run."

As Arthur tried to hobble, he heard the man behind him run towards him. Before he could even glance back, an arm came across both of his arms and chest tightly and lifted him off of the ground. Arthur's mind was reeling as he tried to kick at the man or get a good place to stab him with the knife in his hand.

"I'll take that," the man used his free hand to easily rip the knife out of Arthur's grip.

Arthur tried fighting back even harder, but this man was far too strong for him to try to overcome.

"The other one was still alive," the man hummed. "I wonder what it's like with a dead one."

Without any warning, the man forced the knife against Arthur's neck and slid it across the skin. Arthur felt searing pain for a second before everything went dark and blank.

* * *

**What's this madness? I killed them all? I was just trying to keep you all on your toes! This is another combination chapter because both halves were way too short to be alone. I'm almost done! One chapter left! And what will become of the USUK vs FrUK competition? Guess you'll have to find out when I update next!**

**Please review!**

**And look out for Chapter 14. I'm Alive.**


	16. I'm Alive (FrUK)

Chapter 14. I'm Alive.

Arthur sat upright, breathing in deeply and his heart pounding. He could hear clapping behind him and he was honestly confused as he tried to regain his bearings. His hands went to his neck, where he was sure he'd been cut, but there wasn't even a scar. He glanced at his foot, which, aside from the pants being torn around his ankle, it looked perfectly fine.

"Congrats, kid, you just won 5 million bucks!" someone hugged him from behind and he jumped slightly. He glanced over at him and he had to double take. It was Gilbert, perfectly alive and well…

"Am I in Heaven?" Arthur muttered, looking in the other direction. Standing over there was Alfred and Francis.

"Just give it a few moments," a small man with black hair said, sitting on a chair in front of a computer, but he was turned away from it.

Arthur looked around in confusion for a short while before he gained a sudden realization. All of his memories flooded back. He remembered that this was all just some show, that he was never really in any danger, despite how many times he almost died…and did die. He remembered his brothers tricking him into signing up for the stupid show.

"I am going to kill my brothers," Arthur muttered darkly.

"You just won the game and that is all you have to say?" Francis chuckled.

"Wait, your brothers tricked you into this?" Alfred blinked.

"They probably figured I would be the first to die," Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, you gave some people a run for their money," Gilbert smirked.

"Da, that was a very good match," Ivan's voice chimed behind Arthur and a big hand patted his shoulder. Arthur couldn't help but startle at the sound of his voice and looked back at him. He was simply smiling and didn't seem at all mad at the way the "game" had turned out.

"It was merely dumb luck that he won," Natalia scoffed, seated at a couch that the rest were sitting at. "There was no skill on his part."

"I've been meaning to ask," Antonio looked over at the person at the computer as well as a girl, who was happily standing off to the side with light brown hair and bright green eyes. "Why did that kidnapper chose me over Arthur?"

"He was given his own…personality, in essence," the man with black hair stated. "My guess is that he simply liked you better."

"Those were all robots, correct?" Arthur asked, standing up from the gurney he was lying on.

"Hai," the man with black hair nodded.

"So, I still don't understand why you had to kill him after he won," Alfred sighed.

"It was to keep it more interesting!" the girl chimed happily. "I mean, come on, if you were watching this show and you saw the last person left, would you expect him to be killed as well?"

"I will never be able to watch this show again," Arthur shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Oi, can I go back inside the house to see if I can find those cameras?" Gilbert asked.

"I want to go back, too!" Feliciano chimed. "I want to prove that it wasn't really that scary to me…"

"Feel free to do what you want," Kiku nodded.

"If that is the case, I would like to see those robots," Ivan stated and started off to a large crowd of people that looked like they hadn't rested in hours. Natalia swiftly followed him behind and Ivan started walking faster.

"I don't know how he's lived with that fucking stalker his whole life," Lovino let out a sigh and stood up, following the group that was going towards where Arthur supposed the "set" of the house was. Matthew followed as well, leaving Arthur alone with Alfred and Francis.

"Well, it is good to see that you are alright, mon cher," Francis sighed happily, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders..

"Get the hell off of me," Arthur sighed, pushing him away.

"So," Alfred smiled widely, "now that the game's over, you can try focusing on other things, right?"

"Like what?" Arthur sighed. "How many ways I can arrange the murder of my brothers with my new money?" Arthur still had yet to fully register the fact that he had obtained 5 million dollars and he was trying to keep that realization from happening for as long as possible. He wasn't quite sure what he would do with all of that money, though he was quite sure that his brothers would demand a piece of it because "they gave him the chance."

"Or, perhaps, you can focus on something else," Francis offered, leaning closely to Arthur.

That was when Arthur finally remembered what had happened between the three of them in the house and he let out a heavy sigh. It was obvious that they both had feelings for him and, having actually "died", Arthur had figured out who he actually had fallen in love with. Admittedly, at first, he had fallen for both of them, but that was mainly due to the heat of the moment.

"Right," Arthur sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Francis, can I have a talk with you?"

"Oui," Francis nodded with a smile. "Not a problem." Francis and Alfred shared a glance, which Arthur chose to ignore. Arthur couldn't help but look at his foot as he walked, finding it very odd how he had actually felt pain in it when nothing was really wrong. He would have to ask those people that seemed in charge of this whole thing later.

"For one thing, I have noticed that petty competition you and Alfred have gotten yourselves into," Arthur sighed as he stopped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah, that would be mostly Alfred, mon cher," Francis sighed easily and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because trying to kiss me in front of Alfred was entirely his own fault," Arthur stated sarcastically.

"I did say mostly, did I not?" Francis smiled and Arthur scoffed.

"Yes, well, another thing I wanted to talk to you about," Arthur decided to continue, and he had to curse the blush that he felt coming onto his cheeks, "now that my life is no longer being threatened, I should tell you that…that your feelings are returned."

Arthur made sure to look away from Francis, very embarrassed of that God-forsaken blush rising to his face that he couldn't understand. Much to Arthur's surprise, Francis started laughing, though it was not the "honhonhon" kind of laugh that Francis had used a lot during the game. It was rather soft and kind.

"If that is the case, you would not mind looking up at me, non?" Francis asked happily and Arthur slowly moved to look him in the eyes. Francis was smiling softly and leaning forward just slightly. "And you would not mind if I were to do this."

Without warning, he softly pressed his lips against Arthur's, leading the latter to jump slightly before he found himself kissing back. It did not last long before Francis pulled back with a small smile. Arthur silently cursed the fact that he was shorter than Francis, having to look up at him.

"J'adore tu, aussi," Francis smirked and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, eventually you will learn to quit speaking French around me," Arthur sighed.

"Or perhaps you will begin to speak it around me," Francis winked and Arthur sent him a quick glare before turning back towards Alfred, who swiftly tried to look away and act as if he wasn't just staring and bit his lip. Francis happily walked over to him. "No hard feelings, right, mon ami?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I don't know what you're talking about," Alfred shrugged. "I'm gonna go with that commie and find that robot I killed with a chainsaw."

"Being Russian does not automatically make him communist," Arthur rolled his eyes and Alfred smirked.

"It's Ivan," Alfred stated, starting to walk away. "Of course he's a commie."

"His logic astounds me," Arthur sighed.

"Excuse me, you two," the girl with long brown hair happily came up to them, holding a…camera? "Would you mind to do that kiss once again?"

"Wh-" Arthur sputtered. "Of course not!"

"Aw, you are embarrassed," Francis smiled, ruffling up his hair.

"Shut it, frog," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I am not embarrassed."

"I am sure you are not," Francis smirked, kissing Arthur's cheek, causing Arthur to once again sputter and blush a bright red.

"You are not helping my case, you bloody twat!" Arthur snapped at him and Francis simply started laughing, walking in the direction that lead to the house.

"Dang it! My camera wasn't on!" Elizaveta groaned.

"Perhaps with all of my new money, I should invest in getting this show off of the air," Arthur grumbled, followed Francis to the house.

* * *

**Please read the following carefully: I have two versions of this ending. For all of you FrUK fans, congratulations! For all of you USUK fans, don't kill me! If you take a look at the next chapter, you will find a lovely USUK ending just for you! I decided that I couldn't pick a side (especially because both sides seem dead set on theirs winning) and so I created two versions! The first parts are identical, but then the ending bit is what changes, depending on the pairing!**

**For you FrUK fans that won't be reading the USUK chapter, thanks so much for reading and I hope you had a great time reading my story! It's been a great time writing this and reading all of your wonderful reviews!**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me and favoriting and following and reviewing and even just reading! I love you all!**

**And I do not own Hetalia!**


	17. I'm Alive (USUK)

Chapter 14. I'm Alive.

Arthur sat upright, breathing in deeply and his heart pounding. He could hear clapping behind him and he was honestly confused as he tried to regain his bearings. His hands went to his neck, where he was sure he'd been cut, but there wasn't even a scar. He glanced at his foot, which, aside from the pants being torn around his ankle, it looked perfectly fine.

"Congrats, kid, you just won 5 million bucks!" someone hugged him from behind and he jumped slightly. He glanced over at him and he had to double take. It was Gilbert, perfectly alive and well…

"Am I in Heaven?" Arthur muttered, looking in the other direction. Standing over there was Alfred and Francis.

"Just give it a few moments," a small man with black hair said, sitting on a chair in front of a computer, but he was turned away from it.

Arthur looked around in confusion for a short while before he gained a sudden realization. All of his memories flooded back. He remembered that this was all just some show, that he was never really in any danger, despite how many times he almost died…and did die. He remembered his brothers tricking him into signing up for the stupid show.

"I am going to kill my brothers," Arthur muttered darkly.

"You just won the game and that is all you have to say?" Francis chuckled.

"Wait, your brothers tricked you into this?" Alfred blinked.

"They probably figured I would be the first to die," Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, you gave some people a run for their money," Gilbert smirked.

"Da, that was a very good match," Ivan's voice chimed behind Arthur and a big hand patted his shoulder. Arthur couldn't help but startle at the sound of his voice and looked back at him. He was simply smiling and didn't seem at all mad at the way the "game" had turned out.

"It was merely dumb luck that he won," Natalia scoffed, seated at a couch that a few people were still seated at; Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, and Matthew. "There was no skill on his part."

"I've been meaning to ask," Antonio looked over at the person at the computer as well as a girl, who was happily standing off to the side with light brown hair and bright green eyes. "Why did that kidnapper chose me over Arthur?"

"He was given his own…personality, in essence," the man with black hair stated. "My guess is that he simply liked you better."

"Those were all robots, correct?" Arthur asked, standing up from the gurney he was lying on.

"Hai," the man with black hair nodded.

"So, I still don't understand why you had to kill him after he won," Alfred sighed.

"It was to keep it more interesting!" the girl chimed happily. "I mean, come on, if you were watching this show and you saw the last person left, would you expect him to be killed as well?"

"I will never be able to watch this show again," Arthur shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Oi, can I go back inside the house to see if I can find those cameras?" Gilbert asked.

"I want to go back, too!" Feliciano chimed. "I want to prove that it wasn't really that scary to me…"

"Feel free to do what you want," Kiku nodded.

"If that is the case, I would like to see those robots," Ivan stated and started off to a large crowd of people that looked like they hadn't rested in hours. Natalia swiftly followed him behind and Ivan started walking faster.

"I don't know how he's lived with that fucking stalker his whole life," Lovino let out a sigh and stood up, following the group that was going towards where Arthur supposed the "set" of the house was. Matthew followed as well, leaving Arthur alone with Alfred and Francis.

"Well, it is good to see that you are alright, mon cher," Francis sighed happily, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders..

"Get the hell off of me," Arthur sighed, pushing him away.

"So," Alfred smiled widely, "now that the game's over, you can try focusing on other things, right?"

"Like what?" Arthur sighed. "How many ways I can arrange the murder of my brothers with my new money?" Arthur still had yet to fully register the fact that he had obtained 5 million dollars and he was trying to keep that realization from happening for as long as possible. He wasn't quite sure what he would do with all of that money, though he was quite sure that his brothers would demand a piece of it because "they gave him the chance."

"Or, perhaps, you can focus on something else," Francis offered, leaning closely to Arthur.

That was when Arthur finally remembered what had happened between the three of them in the house and he let out a heavy sigh. It was obvious that they both had feelings for him and, having actually "died", Arthur had figured out who he actually had fallen in love with. Admittedly, at first, he had fallen for both of them, but that was mainly due to the heat of the moment.

"Right," Arthur sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Alfred, can I have a talk with you?"

"Sure," Alfred shrugged. "No prob, dude." Francis and Alfred shared a glance, which Arthur chose to ignore. Arthur couldn't help but look at his foot as he walked, finding it very odd how he had actually felt pain in it when nothing was really wrong. He would have to ask those people that seemed in charge of this whole thing later.

"For one thing, I have noticed that petty competition you and Francis have gotten yourselves into," Arthur sighed as he stopped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, he pretty much started that," Alfred muttered, crossing his own arms over his chest. "I wasn't even really competing in the first place."

"Yes, I am sure," Arthur muttered sarcastically. "The other thing is that I wanted you to know that…" he paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. He wasn't looking Alfred in the face, knowing that his blue eyes would make him cave and he had to try to keep his composure. "Now that I am not having my life threatened every two seconds, I have decided that I…quite like you as well."

"Dude, for a second, I could have sworn that you were gonna turn me down, there," Alfred let out a relived sigh.

"Is that all you have to say, you git?" Arthur snapped.

"Pretty much," Alfred shrugged and Arthur sent him a glare. "But I have something else I wanna do." Before Arthur could even respond, Alfred had pulled him into a kiss. Arthur jumped slightly and nearly pulled back, though he stopped himself and soon began to kiss him back.

"Looks like you two are having a lot of fun," Francis chimed next to them and Arthur separated them, blushing like mad. "Oh, do not mind me, I will simply be going to look at that house." With a contented hum, Francis walked off to join the others that had gone off to the house and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Bloody frog," Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Aw, don't worry about him," Alfred shrugged, ruffling Arthur's hair, receiving a glare from the smaller blonde. "Hey, I really wanna ask Kiku about how he made those ghosts. Wanna come with me?"

"You could use some work on your grammar," Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "I also have a few questions for those two anyway," he looked over to the girl with brown hair and the man with black hair, one of them he guessed was Kiku, "so I will join you."

"Sweet!" Alfred smiled widely, obviously ignoring Arthur's comment on his grammar and happily waltzed over to the two.

"Would you two mind doing that kiss again?" the brunette asked before Alfred could even ask his own question. She had her hands clasped together happily and her eyes were bright with hope. Even the man looked rather interested.

"What? Of course no-" Alfred cut Arthur off by pulling him into a quick kiss before pulling back with a wink. "You wanker!"

"You two are so adorable!" the brunette gushed and Arthur let out a sigh, rubbing at his temples.

"Hai," the man nodded thoughtfully.

"So, dudes, I was wondering about those ghosts," Alfred stated and continued on to ask his question.

Arthur had to wonder what he really would do with that 5 million dollars. He knew he wouldn't really use it, since he didn't really have a need to. Perhaps he could set it towards ensuring this game never went on air again…

* * *

**Voila! We are officially done! Sorry to all USUK fans that had to read the FrUK in the previous chapter, but now you got your Alfred time, so we're all good, yes? I felt like I had to make all of my fans happy by creating two different endings. Anyone who read both endings, what do you think of both of them?**

**Well, now that I'm all done, I would like to say thank you to all of you! I loved all the favorites, follows, and especially the reviews! Reviews make my day and there's a lot of you that really get into them and it makes it even better! Thank you very much! I love you all!**

**And I do not own Hetalia.**


End file.
